Always By Your Side
by Tyloric
Summary: Yuffentine - This is a very old story. In fact, it was my first. This story is terribly wrriten. I made it up as I went along with no plan in mind, but I leave it up as a reminder of how far I've come.
1. Prolouge

**The Destruction Materia**

_Disclaimer: I Don't own FFVII… But I do own The Destruction Materia! - w00t!_

Prologue

10,000 years ago, in a temple long forgotten, A sorcerer know as Terran, Wished to gain a powerful magic Materia, know as The destruction Materia, to try to rule the planet. The destruction Materia was more powerful than the Black or White Materia... This Materia has the ability to control the planets elements: Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, Ice, And Rock.

Now the Destruction Materia is rumored to be the assents of the planet itself... If the Materia were to be used by an untrained mind, that soul would suffer to death. Also, that soul would be banished from the promise land and the lifestream forever! It would also make that soul never resting, being forced to stay awake and not rest in peace as a punishment for his or hers deeds.

On the other hand, if the Destruction Materia were to be used too save the planet, its possessor would be aloud 1 wish from the planet itself. Weather that wish was to not die or to bring back a life or what ever the request was completely up to the possessor and no one else.

But Terran was a foolish one he was. He was destroyed the moment he touched the Destruction Materia because he was eviler than the present day Sephiroth… But now… 10,000 Years later… Where is the Destruction Materia now?…

_AN:_

_So how did yaw like it? I believe it was good if I do say so myself. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!_

__

_=====Demon Star=====_


	2. Chaos Gives Good Advice

_Chapter 1:_

Chaos Can Give Good Advice??

Yuffie lay on the soft cool clean grass. She watched the glittering stars of the night. But wished that one person was laying next to her now... Vincent Valentine…

**(*~*)**

_~~Mental Chat Begins here~~_

Chaos: Go over there if you like here so much!

Vincent: Are you insane.

Chaos:  No

Vincent: AARRGGGHH!! She's 17 I'm 34!! DO THE MATH!!!

Chaos: I think you're just a big coward…

Vincent: _sighs Believe what you want!_

Chaos: I Do! YOU LIKE HER!!! SO GO SEE IF SHE LIKES YOU!!!!!

Vincent: sighs But what if she doesn't feel the same about me?!

Chaos: Well you'll never know if you don't go talk to her will you?!

Vincent: ... Maybe... You're right...

Chaos: Of course I am! Have I ever steered you wrong?!

Vincent: Well-

Chaos: Never Mind! Don't answer that!

_~~Mental Chat Ends Here~~_

Vincent rolled his eyes and went to go talk to her... To talk to Yuffie...

**AN: Short Chapter I Know! But Bare with me ok? This chapter is a big part of the story so I hoped you liked it! And stick around for chapter 2 when I'm done with it!**

Demon Star 

_When you go Demon!_

_You Don't Go Back!_


	3. Feelings

Chapter 2

Feelings

Yuffie was starring at the stars when Vincent's head popped up above her, "Hi Vinnie! Whatcha Doin?"  
  


"Wondering what you're doing out here so late at night", He replied sternly hiding what he was feeling inside.

"I'm watching the stars! Wanna join me?!"

Vincent blushed a bright red. He was only thankful that it was dark so she couldn't tell, "Umm… Uh…."

Chaos: Come on! Say yes! You Know You Wanna!

Vincent: Quiet beast!

"Umm... S-sure... why not?...", He stuttered.

(*~*)

Vincent slowly lay down next to her. 'Vincent Valentine is lying next to me! What Do I Say?! THINK YUFFIE THINK!' she panicked in thought.

"Stars are beautiful tonight", he stated.

"Yeah! There pretty!", Yuffie agreed.

"But... There not as... pretty as you...", He said softly.

Yuffie's eyes widened. 'Did he just say what I think he said?!'

(*~*)

Chaos: Wow... Nice one...

"What do you mean, Vincent?...", Yuffie said quietly sitting up.

Chaos: Come on! Here's you're chance Vincent!

"Uh... Well... I uh... um... I love you Yuffie..." ,  Vincent said hesitantly.

(*~*)

'He said it! Lord he said it! This is to good to be true!'

"D-do you mean that, Vincent?...", Yuffie asked in an almost whisper.

"Yes...", He continued, "And I can understand if you don't feel the same way Yuffie... I Just had to tell you afraid I would never get another chance to tell you... and-", She put a finger to his lips, "It's ok Vinnie... I love you too...", and they locked in a passionate kiss. A while later they went in the house to sleep peacefully knowing that they would always be together... forever...

AN: Did ya like it? I thought it was good :) R&R and the Destruction Materia will enter the story in chapter 3 so stay around!


	4. The Strange Materia

**_Chapter 3_****: **The Strange Materia ****

Last night had been the best night of Yuffies life. The man of her dreams, Vincent Valentine, Felt the same way about her as she felt about him! She thought it was just to much!

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in!" Yuffie yelled. She was about to jump through the roof when she saw that it was vincent who opend the door "Hi Vinnie!"

"Sleep Well?" He asked. "After last night?" she continued "Who wouldn't?"

He went and sat on her bed with her. She couldn't help but fall in his arms and he wrapped thme tightly around her. She sighed loveing every moment of being with him.

"Hey Vinnie?" "Hmm?" "We don't have to hide... Being in love from Cloud and Tifa do we? I mean, We live in there house so there bound to find out sooner or later won't they?"

"Well... I don't know" He continued "I suppose we should tell them but we don't want to just throw it on them do we?" he asked strokeing her hair with his claw gently.

"no... I guess not..." She replied disapointed.

(*~*)

~~~Mental chat starts here~~~

Chaos: Hide? Why Hide? Who Hides Love?!

Vincent: Silence Beast! You Wouldn't Understand.

Chaos: _Hmph_ Then explain it too me you dip-wad!

Vincent: _sigh_ Ok, would you just walk up to your best friends and say 'I love the one you consider the sister you've never had'? 

Chaos: Sarcastic Bastard! Of course you wouldn't sya that! You would say that you two loved eachother and let them think what they want! Love is love! You gives a damn about what others think about it!?

~~~Mental chat ends here~~~

"Vinnie?" Yuffie asked. "Yes Yuffie?" "Will you lay down with me for awhile?! PPPPUUUHHHHLLLEEEAASSEE??" She begged. He chuckled before saying "why?" "I don't know! I just want you too!" "Fine..." "yay!"

She lay down with her back too him and his arms tightly around her. She scooted closer to him with his cloak slightly covering them. She rolled over and burried her face in his chest. He had his armor off with his basic close only on him. She had her arms on her own chest. They both drifted to sleep peacefully wrapped in eachothers arms.

(*~*)

"Cloud can you go get Yuffie and Vincent? Brekfeast is ready" "Fine fine" He complained walking to Yuffies room first. He knocked twice and with out a reply opened the door "He Yuffie breakfest is... ready?..." He trailed off, slightly stunned that She was asleep in Vincent's arms, who was still asleep aswell. He closed the door and snickered while walking down stairs.

'I always kenw they looked good together' He thought to himself.

"Are they coming?" Tifa asked. "Lets just say they're both not ready to get up... from eachother yet"

Tifa's eyes widened "What do you mean?..." "I mean when I walked in they were both asleep in eachothers arms"

"No way!" she exclaimed while Cloud was nodding his head "I Always Knew They Looked Cute Together!" She exclamed. Cloud agreed "Yep. I always saw it in they're eyes when they looked at eachother" he continued "But lets not tell them we know. Lets let them decide when their ready to tell us and the others" Tifa nodded in agreement.

(*~*)

Yuffie felt a hand gently shakeing her awake "Yuffie come on... Lets go down stairs" Vincent said softly.

"Hmm? What? Oh ok..." She said groggy fixing her hair.

DOWN STAIRS

Vincent had already sat down at the table eating when Yuffie said "I'm gonna go feed Sunny real fast" She said. They all nodded in saying that they heard Her. (AN: Sunny's Yuffie's Chocobo)

OUTSIDE

Yuffie breathed in the fresh air while walking to the stables that was annoyingly about 1/3 of a mile away from the house. She didn't like it but sometimes the walk there could be relaxing. "OUCH!!" She yelped as she tripped on something "what the hell?" She picked up the object she tripped on.

It looked like a materia but much prettier. It was silver with gold and copper swirls around it.

"Woah!!" She exclaimed "This materia must be really rare! I wonder what it does?!" She pondered examining the materia. After a few moments she heard a voice

_The holy power locked in this_

"Huh?! WHOS THERE?!" She called out... no reply.

_The powers of thunder water ice fire and wind..._

Yuffie began to get scared.

_Together these forces will help you win...._

After the voice halted Yuffie stood up tremebleing... Just before the materia released a blinding light that swallowed everything around her "AAAAAHHHHH!!" She screamed before her voice died out in the blinding light...

**AN: Ok Ok... short in detail and the chapter itself but oh well! NOW R&R!!! ****IM NOT ASKNG IM TELLING! I MEAN COME ON ONLY 6 UNSIGNED REVIEWS!? WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? Please please please please please Review!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?**


	5. Confusion

_Chapter 4_: Confusion

-

-

-

Vincent covered his eyes as a blinding glare came through the windows from out side and then slowly died down. A wave of worry rushed through his body. 'God Yuffie! Please tell me that you had nothing to do with this!' he thought franticly.

He had already grabbed his Death Penalty and ran out the door when Cloud and Tifa finally got out of their thoughts. Vincent was running top speed checking his surroundings while heading to where the source of the light had formed. 'Ok theirs one good sign. Everything looks normal and undamaged... So far...' 

What he saw next made him gasp. Yuffie was out cold lying on the ground. She was strangely glowing a pale white... Finally Vincent pulled himself from his thoughts and rushed to her side. He fell next to her on his knees and supported her head with his good arm and her back with his claw.

"Yuffie! Wake Up! Yuffie can you hear me?!" he pleaded franticly.

He put his hand on her wrist to check her pulse. It was slow... To slow... It was barely noticeable!

"Yuffie wake up!! Please wake up!!"

(*~*)

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

"What?" Yuffie asked. She slowly sat up and looked around her. There was nothing... Nothing but complete darkness and nothingness... It was a void...

"What? Where am I?! Is anyone there? Hello?" She yelled hopefully. No response.

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

"Who's There?! Vinnie?"

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

"Who's there?! Vincent? Cloud? Tifa?"

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

The voice echoed in her mind. "Vincent! Cloud! Tifa! Somebody!"

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

"Stop it! Please! Someone help!" tears started flowing freely down her face.

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

"Stop it! Please! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

"Please! I'm scared! Please just go away!"

_With the holy power inside this..._

_The powers of fire ice earth water thunder wind..._

_With these powers combined..._

_You shall win..._

"PLEASE! STOP IT!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs hopping that would bring an end to the voices.

Surprisingly... The voice stopped... Only to bring a familiar... more inviting voice...

_Yuffie! Wake Up! Please Wake Up!_

"Vincent?" she sniffed.

_Yuffie!_

It echoed "Vincent I'm here!"

_Wake up! Please! I Beg You!_

"Vincent I'm here! Where Are You!?"

_Yuffie!_

(*~*)

Cloud and Tifa finally caught up with Vincent only to find him kneeling next to an unconscious Yuffie sobbing lightly.

"Yuffie... please..." He whispered.

_Please Stop It! I'm Scared!_

"Yuffie?"

_Somebody! Anybody!_

"Yuffie Is That You!?

_PLEASE! STOP IT!!_

"Yuffie, I'm here!"

Cloud and Tifa, Behind their worry, were confused. It looked as if Vincent was talking to himself.

_Vincent?_

"Yes Yuffie!"

_Vincent is that you?_

"Its me Yuffie! What's going on?!"

_I don't know! Where Are You?_

"I'm right next to you!"

_No you're not!_

"Yuffie, you must be dreaming!"

_I guess, but I don't know how to wake up! Help me Vincent I'm scared!_

Vincent thought as hard as he could, and finally he got an idea...


	6. True Love

_Chapter 5:_ Pulling through with true love

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Yuffie you can pull through this! You have to think of all you have to live for!"

_I'm trying Vincent but I'm too scared!_

"Yuffie don't think like that! You're fear is what is holding you like this! You not being able to wake up is what you're fearing! But you have to brush that aside and think about what you have to live for! Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Nanaki, Cid, Me, Even Cait sith (Reeve) Even if some of them don't know what's going on or that this is happening, what will they think if they find out you're like this?! You have to do it for them! Do it for me! Come on Yuffie I know you can!"  
_-_

_(*~*)_

_-_

'I've never heard Vincent Talk like that...' she thought.

She Began to think of the others. Cloud and how he and Tifa were always there when you needed them even if they weren't the nicest at times. Cid and how even if he had a sharp tongue, he was there to back you up. Nanaki and how he was always able to give the best advice when you needed it the most. Cait Sith who could crack a joke even in the worst of times and when somebody needed cheering up. And... Vincent...

_-  
(*~*)_

_-_

The glowing around Yuffie finally faded until she was her normal color. Her pulse sped up all of a sudden telling Vincent she had pulled through...

Tifa and Cloud walked up more, standing just a few inches away from the two secret lovers. The smile on Vincent's face told them that everything was going to be ok...

After a moment Yuffie's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a smiling Vincent holding her tight in his arms. She returned the smile weakly having barley enough energy to stay awake.

"I knew you could do it..." was all he managed to say. He saw tears well up in her eyes. At first glance you would think that they were tears of sorrow. But these were tears of joy.

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She closed them suddenly leaving a slight grin on her face.

Vincent and the others still didn't know what had caused all this to happen but they would worry about that later on... for right now they would just go home...

When Vincent stood up with Yuffie cradled up in his arms, something dropped from her hand and made a thump sound as it hit the ground. Cloud picked it up seeing that Vincent obviously couldn't. what he picked up though surprised him. It was a silver Materia with gold a copper swirls around it. He had never seen such a Materia in all his life. Not even in his few years as a SOLIDER. But for now he decided not to think about and put it in his pocket. It was still early but he could think of a couple that might sleep most of the day away today and didn't blame them one bit.

_-_

_~~In  the house~~_

Vincent gently laid Yuffie on her bed being sure not to wake her. He slowly lie down next to her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist and pulled her closer. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do to Cloud and Tifa but right now he just wanted to be alone here... with Yuffie... he was wishing that this moment would never ever end as he slowly drifted to sleep with his lover in his arms...


	7. Death is only the begining

Chapter 6: Death Is Only The Beginning  
  
Yuffie awoke wrapped tightly in two arms. With one of them being a claw, she knew exactly who it was. Oh, this man really cared for her well being as she cared for him. She wished to never be separated from him ever. She would be utterly helpless without him. No... Vincent was hers... She wouldn't want it any other way...  
  
She looked at the clock that lay beside her bed on the little table. 8:13 pm............... PM?! How in hell was it pm?! What had happened? She gasped in shock at the time. Then hoped she hadn't woke Vincent up by accident..... Too late, "Sleep well?" he asked calmly hugging her closer.  
  
"Yep... Good morning! Or good night. Or something!" she said cuddling up with him, digging her face in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him as well.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. "You don't remember?" he raised a brow. "Not much... Last thing I remember is being surrounded in an extremely bright light... the rest is kind'a foggy... Oh and talking to you in a really dark, creepy place..." "You don't remember this? Cloud found it and gave it to me" he said pulling a bright color object from his pocket. "Oh yeah... I Remember that! Its what started all of this!" "Hmmm? Well, it's a little late to look into right now" "Yeah I guess... Vinnie?" "Yes?" "Will You Kiss Me?" He chuckled "Why may I ask?" "Cause you're just so cute!"  
  
Then just about instantly his lips were pressed firmly yet gently against hers. They slowly entered each other's mouths and explored every inch. Then they had to part for air.  
  
"Better?" he smiled. "Better..." she sighed relaxed and laid her head back down on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmph... Pathetic..." came a new, unfamiliar, voice.  
  
Yuffie jumped, startled and turned around. There was a man, about as tall as Vincent, standing there, with his head down so his face couldn't be seen. The robe that covered his body was an old grayish black. It had holes and tears. Obviously the robe was extremely old.  
  
"Who the hell ar-" Vincent was cut off by the stranger. "Silence mortal... I am the only one who may speak in this room!" "Who do you-" "I SAID SILENCE!" Vincent had already drawn his death penalty. "Give me that material girl! Or you will die!" the stranger threatened. -Must run!- came an invisible voice. Yuffie looked at the material she was holding... It was glowing red...  
  
-Quickly! Must run!-  
  
"You lay a finger on her you bastard, and I'll give you a real reason to hide under that robe!" Vincent threatened back.  
  
"heheh... Pityful... You can not kill one who is already dead!" "What?! Dead?!" "Yes dead!" "Who are you?!" "I am know as... Terran"  
  
-Must run! Quickly! Escape! Run!-  
  
Yuffie turned to run to the door.  
  
"Theirs no escape! LAST BREATH!" The stranger shouted.  
  
And then Yuffie's lifeless body fell to the ground. 


	8. Not all demons are evil

Chapter 7: Not all demons are evil

-

-

-  
  


"Heheheh..." The stranger chuckled.

"You Bastard what did you do?!"

"Merely ripped her soul from her body. She should be in the lifestream by now... HAHAHA!"

Vincent's eyes widened. _He didn't..._ Vincent thought _Why?! Why is he doing this?!_

"You mean you..." "Killed her? Yes"

"No... NO! NOO!!!" Vincent's rage built up incredibly. Anger, Pain, Sorrow, Rage, Hate, Love, Confusion, all intertwining.

Chaos: Let me out! This bitch is not going to leave here alive!

Vincent started to bulge. Pain shooting through his body like he was being stabbed with thousands of knives. But he didn't care. He wanted revenge. Yuffie was gone... she was dead... and the man who had killed her would perish or he would die trying.

Wings sprouted out of his back, covered in dark red blood. His cloths torn and damaged. He was finally done transforming.

"You... Will... Not... Leave... Here... Alive..." He mumbled in complete anger.

"HAHAHAHA! You still don't get it do you? I am already dead! If you try to kill me I'll just come back sooner or later! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then I'll put you through a hell of pain!!"

He grabbed the strangers by the neck and through him against the wall.

(*~*)

"Then I'll put you through a hell of pain!!" someone shouted, ending with a loud bang against the wall. Finally waking up Cloud And Tifa.

"What the hell?!" Cloud yelled startled.

"It came from Yuffie's room!"

They both hopped out of bed and put their cloths on in a hurry and ran out the door, fully equipped.

(*~*)

Chaos snarled and growled at the man, detesting everything he saw. He grabbed him by the neck again, squeezing hard.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you kill her?!" Chaos demanded.

"She is the *cough* holder of the *cough cough* Item I demand to have you sorry excuse for a demon! *cough* Pluse... I hadn't killed someone *cough* in a few years! I found killing her quite amusing!" he laughed.

"Bastard!!" Chaos growled. Just then the door burst open. Chaos knew who was standing there so he didn't even bother to look.

"Yuffie!!" Tifa yelled very concerned.

"Chaos? What happened!?" Cloud asked, all most yelling.

"Not my story!! All I know is this shit killed Yuffie!" he snapped.

"He what?..." Cloud was shocked.

"Yuffie's... dead?..." Tifa felt tears well up in her eyes.

Chaos crushed the mans neck and threw him against the wall, killing him and slowly started to transform.


	9. Death can't mean youre gone

_Chapter 8_:  Death can't always mean you're gone for good

**-**

**-**

**-**

Vincent was on his knees from the intense pain physically and mental. Yuffie had been the only one who returned the love he held, the first and only one. He loved, no, loves that girl. He cares not for how there age differences sets them apart. Chaos is right. It's the love that counts. Not the age. Now what would he do? She was gone... forever... he would never hear her beautiful voice ever again. Never feel her push herself against him. Never to see her full of life. Never to even feel her warm lips and body against his. She was gone. He had never loved anyone as much as her and now she gone. Brutally murdered for an unknown reason. All because of some stupid Materia. His love was gone. It felt as if his very soul had been ripped out of him. He felt... lifeless... weak... he felt as if he was dead too... He honestly wish he was... if he was... he would be with Yuffie... he would be with his Yuffie...

Tears flowed down his face like over flowing rivers. The sobbing was uncontrollable. He felt worthless. He had been unable to protect her in anyway. God it couldn't end this way.

Cloud felt just as bad as anyone. But he felt worse for Vincent. Even if him in Yuffie hadn't know that they knew they were in love, even if it was obvious, he knew Vincent would never ever get over this. None of them would. He couldn't even imagine how the other of the team would take this. He helped Tifa to her feet, who was crying in her hands. He whispered something in Tifa's ear she nodded and continued crying as they slowly left the room, closing the door behind him. He knew that Vincent needed some time alone...

Vincent slowly got to his feet and walked over to where Yuffie's body lay and fell to his knees again. He picked her up and held her against him. She... was cold... He cried in her hair. Refusing to grasp that she was gone. It just couldn't be.

"Yuffie... please don't die..." he begged. 

"I love you too much for you to die... please wake up..." he sobbed.

The Materia she had been holding began to glow... this time it glowed a golden color...  It  was a soft color... 

Vincent was still sobbing and gasped when he heard "Vincent?"


	10. Yuffie's ancient item

Chapter Nine:  Yuffie's ancient item

-

-

-

Terran had already reformed in another area near Bone Village.

_Impossible! I banished her soul to the lifestream! How can she be alive?!_

**_Maybe because they have true love_**

_Who's there?!_

Silence

_Well?!_

Silence

_Maybe this 'Yuffie' may be a bigger problem then I first thought..._

(*~*)

"Yuffie? Yuffie!! You're Ok!!!!" Vincent yelled in brief shock but soon cheering in happiness and relief.

"I told you I would never leave you didn't I?" she moaned in pure exhaustion.

"Oh lord I thought I had lost you!" he still had tears in his eyes. He was hugging her as tight as he could with out hurting her.

She returned the embrace as tightly as she could, but being as exhausted as she was, that was barely enough energy to lift her arms. She soon found her self resting her whole body on him already asleep.

Noticing that she had fallen asleep, he slowly made his way on the bed letting her rest on top of him. He had so many questions to ask her, but that would mean waking her up... and her well being was the most important thing to him... she was his soul... she was reason for living... she was the star that lit up his night... she was his Yuffie... forever... and he drifted off again too... in each others arms... forever...

(*~*)

**_Yuffie..._**

_Huh?... Who's there? Aerith is that you?_

**_Yes. Yuffie, I have much to tell you but very little time to say it..._**

_What?_

**_Yuffie, listen, the Materia that you hold is an ancient item with the power to do great things..._**

_Ok... I guess I'm following you..._

**_Yuffie, this Materia has chosen you as its master..._**

_WHAT?!_

**_Yes but that's not all..._**

**_~Aeris tells her the story of terran explained in he prolouge~_**

**_Yuffie, you must train you're self to master this Materia to save the planet..._**

_Me?! Save the planet?! Alone?! Why?!_

**_Yes you. Yes save the planet. No not alone. And finally because the Materia chose you._**

_b-b-b-b-b-b-but_

**_Yuffie... you have to do this... don't worry... you won't be alone. You'll have everyone else by you're side... ~She starts to fade away_**

_Aeris wait!!_

_AN: I know it was short but I'm trying to explain a lot of stuff before I move on to the more action scenes. Next chappie: More Vincent And Yuffie love along with another attack of Terran._


	11. Love can't go over board

Chapter 10: _Too much rest... But love can't go over board_  
-  
-  
-  
Vincent awoke to the look of a peaceful Yuffie... lord she was so beautiful when she was asleep... and she was his... all his... nothing would separate them... nothing... he wouldn't allow it... he couldn't... he loved her to much... he would do anything for this woman... anything... all she had to do was ask and it would be done... he would even gladly kill for her... if she was separated from him it would break him... he would lose what little shred on sanity he has left... he would finally slip into an uncontrollable state... he would be emotionless... and heartless... no... He wanted Yuffie and no one else... and he would make sure it stayed that way... at any cost...

She began to stir in his firm grasp, turning and nudging him slightly. Her hair brushed and tickled his nose. Her eyes popped open and he greeted her with a short kiss on the lips. She cuddled up against him... his soft gentle touch was something she couldn't get enough of.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a whispered tone.

"Yep. I told you Vincent! There's no such thing as a bad night when I'm asleep with you!" she giggled.

"Oh, well thank you for reminding me" he joked.

She sighed. She just couldn't get enough of this man. The way he protected her was very comforting. She knew that he would be by her side forever and ever. She was grateful that the gods had blessed her with this man... She would have not wanted any one else on the planet other than, Vincent Valentine.

"Shall we get up? You know, Cloud and Tifa still don't know you're alive" He said, amusing himself at the thought of there expressions when they saw she was ok. He chuckled to himself.

"Ohhh! Just a little longer! I love being alone with you Vinnie!" she whined.

"I love being alone with you too, Yuffie. But you know, we haven't eaten since yesterday morning..."

"Just a little longer Vinnie... I want this moment to last as long as it possibly can..."

"Ok..." he replied, obviously pleased with her reply  
She rested on his shoulder and his chin rested on her head as they enjoyed being alone for a few minutes longer...

-

-

_AN:_

_Ok! Ok! I know! Know! More useless cuddling, but I promise! In one or two chapters things will get **really** interesting!!_

_-Demon Star_

_Don't forget to review!!!_


	12. U N T I T L E D

Chapter 11:  _Untitled (Couldn't think of a title)_

-

-

-

Yuffie had been training with this Materia for at least 2 months now. She and Vincent had moved to the old Shinra mansion in Niblhem, after a good clean up of course. They had made the move quickly and they had also already told the gang they were in love. It has been a bit of a shock at first, but they accepted it...  They HAD to accept it. Who were they to say who and who not to love?

Yuffie was quietly training while Vincent was taking a slight nap. Yuffie had discovered one of the powers of this Materia, it was like a Materia power booster. Any other Materia equipped with the destruction Materia, who get an amazing power boost, for example, if you were too cast Cure3 , it would be more powerful than cure3… kinda like a cure4…

The Materia seemed to have some kind of bond on her... whenever she was in danger it would be as if it was talking... 

She sighed exhausted... now, you might think her training was pointless, but it wasn't... far from it... she knew that that man... Terran, would be back sooner or later... she wanted to be prepared...

Just then, something wrapped tightly around her squeezing her.

"Guess who" An oh so familiar voice commanded.

"Vinnie! Leme go and let me breath!" She squirmed.

He loosened his grip on her a little but she still couldn't get away. "Awww what fun would that be?" he joked.

"If you don't let me go I'll-" "You'll what?" "...ohh well… I uh don't know! But let me go anyway!"

"But why?" he teased.

"Ohh! No fair! You're stronger than me!"

"Exactly!"

"Hmph! Wwwoahh!" she yelled as she was lifted off her feet and carried into the house.

"Errr! Leme go! Now!" She struggled.

"No. I think I'll keep you here"  
"Ohhh you!!!"

She was being carried off to their room, where she was thrown on the bed.

"Ahhhh!" she bounced and he plopped down next to her.

"Have I told you I love you?"  he smirked.

"Plenty of times!" she chuckled.

"Humor me"

"No, you haven't!"

"Then let me remind you..." he pressed his lips firmly on hers for a few moments then broke loose.

"Mmm... Perfect!" she smiled.

He let out a slight chuckle, and wrapped his arms around her.

She let out a sigh of pleasure and relaxation... she raised an eyebrow when the Destruction Materia began to glow blue...

Good! Good!

"What?" she thought.

This love good! Must keep!

"Don't worry, I plan to..." she replied mentally.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Don't worry! This chapter has a big part to the plot! Oh, and can anyway think of a title for this chapter?**

**????**

**(0_0)**


	13. Another Untitled sighs

Chapter 12: God help me think of titles! (Untitled)

-

-

-

Yuffie was lying on top of Vincent's chest with him below her. "How do you put up with me love?" he whispered in her ear.

"You're a good kisser!" she laughed.

"Is that all?"

"Nope! I love you too!"

He sighed, obviously pleased with her answer. He was still stroking her hair with his human hand.

_You two look cute together!_

"A Materia with a sense of humor? Amazing!" She replied in her head.

_Its true!_

"Thank you!" she said aloud.

"For what?" he asked.

_Busted! Haha!_

"For uh being here with me!"

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Like I said before... pathetic!" a voice hissed.

_Oh no! It's him!_

They both shot up.

"You..." Vincent growled.

Chaos: I thought we took care of this guy!!

"Awww! What's the matter? You both looked surprised to see me!" Terran mocked.

"Vinnie... he's scaring me..." Yuffie admitted. She remembered what happened last time they met. He had killed her! They were both standing on the floor off the bed when Vincent stepped in front of her defensively. 

Yuffie picked up the Materia off of the bed.

"Humph. You want to do this again do you?" Terran said sarcastically. Yuffie gulped. She didn't want to go back to the lifestream so soon! It was nice but so many memories...

"Get out you son of a bitch!" Vincent Howled.

_No be scared Yuffie! Must be strong! Show no fear!_

"I'm trying but I remember what happened last time we met!" She replied in her head

_Must try harder!_

"Why would I get out? The terrified looks on you're girlfriends face is so inviting!" He mocked again.

"I said- UGH!" Vincent felt cold steel through his lung. Terran had stabbed him with a throwing knife.

"VINCENT! NO!" Yuffie pleaded.

"Tsk tsk tsk! You should no better than to challenge me!" He snapped with Vincent falling to the ground out cold.

Yuffie kneeled beside him "Give me the Materia and I will spare you!" "NEVER!!!!!" She yelled, the Materia glowed silver.

"FINAL DESTINY!!!!!" She yelled, sending a powerful beam through Terran's heart.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" he wailed in pain.

"I'LL BE BACK YOU WHORE!!!!" and he dropped to the ground, dead.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: this is no where near the end of the story!**


	14. Demons have feelings too

Chapter 13: Demons Have Soft Sides Too

-

-

-

"Vincent! Vincent!" She shook him like it was the end of the world.

"Vinnie! Wake up!!" She pulled the knife.

_Must cure him!_

The Materia started to glow green.

"Of  course!" She concentrated all of her energy...

"Here it goes... CURE4!!!" Vincent glowed a blinding white and started to breath again. Yuffie smiled before passing out on top of him.

(*~*)  
Vincent awoke to a throbbing pain in his chest. Blood pumping with pressure that was intense.

"What happened?..." he wondered.

He sat up to find himself on the floor with Yuffie lying on top of him and Terran on the ground dead in a giant pool of blood.

"Did Yuffie beat him?..." He asked aloud.

**Chaos: Seems like it... look at that hole in his chest! Yuffie did that?!**

Vincent lifted Yuffie off the ground and laid her gently on the bed.

"She's so beautiful when she's asleep..." He thought.

A light came from behind him.

"What the hell?...!" Terran's body was glowing a crimson red. Then he just... Vanished!!

"WHAT THE??!!"

(*~*)

_DAMN HER!!! HOW CAN SHE BE SO POWERFUL!?!?!?!?_

**_She has true love... And so does Vincent..._**

_Who are you?!_

**_I am the Materia you seek. You will not get me. I have made sure of it! She is my master now you fool!_**

_We'll see about that!_

**_So we shall..._**

(*~*)

Vincent lay softly beside her, gently pressing his body closer to hers.

"What happened to Terran??" He thought

**Chaos: I wish I knew... Man I really wanna kill that guy again!**

"He's relentless... He tried to kill me to get to Yuffie... Last time it was the other way around..."

**Chaos: I Agree... that bitch... I gotta admit... Yuffie is one of a kind...**

"What's this? Does even Chaos have a soft side?! Surprises!"

**Chaos: S-so what if I do??!!**

"Ok ok! Calm down! Its just funny to see a demon have any feelings"

**Chaos: ...**

Yuffie moaned.

"Vincent?..." he whispered.

"Shh..." he said softly.

"I thought you were a goner..."

"Then you thought wrong..." He chuckled.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: This chapter sucked didn't it?!**


	15. Short Fuses

Chapter 14: Short Fuse

-  
-

-

"So why did they call us?" Barret asked again.

"They said they need to talk to us about something" Cloud said... again.

"About what I wonder?" He said.

Cloud shrugged "She just said that we all needed to come over..."

"I still shiver when I think about them being in love" Cid said.

"Why?" Nanaki asked.

"I mean think about it!! Yuffie? Vincent? Come the fuck on!"

"Calm down Cid!!" Tifa snapped, "I think they look cure together!"

"You would!" He snapped back.

"Would you guys shut up already??!!" Cloud yelled.

"Yeah! Who are we ta say is they should be tagetta or not?" Barret stated.

"I agree" Nanaki said.

"Why couldn't that fucking cat come?" Cid asked.

"We just couldn't get a hold of him" Tifa said.

"I still think we should try to get them apart! That's a 17 year age difference!" Mumbled Cid.

Cloud shot Cid a serious death glare.

"What?" Cid whined.

"Cid. Just drop it! If Yuffie and Vincent want to be together, then they want to be together. We have no say in it!" Snapped Nanaki.

Cid sighed "Fine. But don't fuckin get pissed when he breaks her heart- UFF" Cloud gave him a low blow.

"What the fucking hell was that for?!" Cid yelled.

"Look! They're together and that's that! Now DROP it!" The ex-solider demanded.

"Humph" The pilot said under his breath.

(*~*)

"You're sure you want to get them involved Yuffie?" Vincent asked concerned.

"Look Vinnie, We're a team remember! Plus... Since Terran have been all over us lately were gonna need some help... I could barely gather enough energy to kill Terran last time..." she sniffed.

"...What's wrong?" Vincent lightly took her in his arms "It just... Terran he... How can someone be so evil?... Even Sephiroth was a good guy a one point... But I don't think that was the case for Terran… I think he's always been insane..." she continued "Plus... Sephiroth had even more than you to deal with in his life... I would have lost my mind too..."

Vincent didn't know how to respond. How could he respond? "Well... don't worry my love... we will all face it together..." he scowled him self for that being the best he could come up with.

Yuffie looked up at him for a moment and gazed into his Crimson red eyes and smiled and nodded her head and then rested it on top on his chest.

Just then the doorbell rang.

_Will friends believe you?_

"I don't know" the young ninja mentally replied "How am I gonna tell them a Materia told me all this?"

_You must think of a way! If not, the world- no the universe will be in supreme danger!_

She kept thinking of ways to tell them as she made her way down stairs but it seemed like nothing would work.

She hesitantly put her hand on the knob before slowly turning it. She was nervous. So much had happened in so little time lately. How would she explain it all? She didn't know if she would be able too.

"H-hey guys!" she stuttered.

"Hey brat!", Barret joked ,"How you been?" he asked before stepping inside.

"Yuffie" Nanaki politely greeted in his special manner  as he always did.

Cloud and Tifa just nodded to Yuffie and she nodded back. She knew that they had already a slight clue of what they were going to talk about today.

Cid had an annoyed look on his face. Not that that was different from any other day but this one had other sorts of emotions mixed in which gave Yuffie chills. He just crossed his arms and walked in with out even making eye contact.

"What's eating him?" She wondered.

Yuffie walked into the living room where everyone was and sat down by Vincent. She noticed Cid giving Vincent an uncomfortable glare.

"So..." she tried to get somewhere "How has-" "Cut the greeting and all shit! Get to the point!" Cid snapped cutting her off. Vincent obviously took offence in this and opened his mouth to speak but Yuffie shook her head.

"Hurry it-" Cid began but Cloud nudged him... hard. "Ow! Hey watch it spiky ass!"

Yuffie started to get annoyed, "Ok people! What's going on?" she finally asked.

"What ya mean?" Barret raised a brow.

(*~*)

**Chaos: Seems like Yuffie's about to blow a fuse.**

Vincent didn't respond.

"Don't give me that!" Yuffie snapped "It obvious something's up! So what is it?!"

"Its nothi-" Nanaki started to be cut off by Cid "I don't think you two should be together! That's what!"

(*~*)

Yuffie's eyes widened. She felt tears slowly well up in her eyes.

"CID!!" Everyone but Cid, Vincent, and Yuffie yelled.

"Humph.  At least I told the fucking truth didn't I?" he mumbled.

Did her relationship with Vincent really effect the rest of the group that much? Was it really that big of a problem? Did it really cause this much commotion? But why?

(*~*)

Vincent slowly stood up glaring deeply into the very depths of Cids pathetic soul.

"How dare he!" He yelled in his mind.

"Damnit Cid!! Why couldn't you for once keep you're damn mouth shut?!" The blond haired swordsman exclaimed.

Vincent clenched his fists and turned to look at Yuffie. She was damaged even more from Cid's smart comment. The pain he saw was something he thought Yuffie would never have to experience.

"You fuckin idiot!" Barret yelled.

"How dare you!" Vincent finally cut in. He struggled to keep his anger at bay to keep Chaos under control to no avail. Cid had not only hurt him, But Yuffie as well.

All gazes, except Yuffie's, who kept her head down in shock, looked at Vincent.

"I dare what?" Cid mocked. Amazingly, there was a slight sound of amusement in his tone. That caused Vincent to almost loose control, but caught himself before it went too far.

"Cid! Cut it out!" Tifa hissed.

"No! I want to hear what the vampire has to say!" He mocked again.

**Chaos: LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL EM!!! LET ME OUT!! LET ME AT HIM!!**

"Well?" Cid began "Whatcha gonna do, vampire?"

That was the last straw. Vincent ran up and gave Cid an uppercut with his human fist.

Cid went flying across the room and landed with a loud thud causing everyone to gasp also catching Cid by surprise.

Cloud ran and secured Vincent, while Barret held back Cid so they wouldn't kill each other.

**Chaos: God damnit! LET ME OUT!**

"No! No one will die here! That was just to get my point across! Now silence beast!!!" Vincent screamed in his head.

Tifa ran in between the two men "Would you two stop it?! Someone is going to get killed!!"

"Yeah! ITS GONNA BE THAT FUCKING VAMPIRE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!!" Cid snapped.

"CID!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!" Tifa hollered turning to Vincent "Were sorry Vincent. Maybe we should come back tomorrow when everything is cooled down" she said as calmly as she could. Hiding the anger towards Cid.

Vincent nodded, trying to show as less anger as possible. Cloud slowly released him and everyone other than Yuffie and Vincent started out the door, with Cid being carried off by Barret to keep him self from getting killed by Vincent.

(*~*)

"WHAT WAS WITH YOU BACK THERE?!" Cloud yelled at Cid in the room at the Niblhem inn.

Cid had an annoyed expression on his face and avoided eye contact with Cloud and just shrugged, Like a pissed off teenager.

"Yuffie asked what was wrong so I told her" He sarcastically remarked.

"..." Cloud was speechless in fury.

"Man Cid! Were you looking to get killed back there?! You know Vincent! If he gets angry enough he won't hesitate to kill!" Tifa warned.

"To bad he would already be dead by the time he got that angry" Cid mocked again.

"Cid, what you did back there was totally unnecessary" The orange furred beast remarked.

Cid just kept avoiding eye contact and shrugged again like a 14 year old.

(*~*)

Yuffie cried and cried in her lovers arms.

"Shh... Its ok..." Vincent comforted.

"Is us being together *sniff* really that big of a *sniff* problem towards the others? *sniff*" she sobbed.

"I don't know..."  Was all he could think to say.

She kept on crying until eventually she cried herself to sleep in his arms.


	16. Emraled Dragon

Chapter 15: Emerald Dragon

-

-

-

3 months had passed since that day. The day where Cid had his little out burst. No one knows why he lost it but ever since then, he has never come towards the Niblhem mansion. He was just to disgusted to see them together is what he said. Yuffie kept wondering, why? Why? Why does us being together hurt him so? She just couldn't understand it. But what ever the reason, Vincent and Yuffie will never be apart. Ever. They love each other too much to do so. Honestly, they will let Cid do and think as he pleases. Because it will not effect them in any way.

(*~*)

Cid snarled at the though of them yet again. He had to make them break up. He had too! Vincent was assure to break her heart sooner or later. He couldn't let it happen... He had to think of a way to get them apart... but how?

(*~*)

Time: 12:38p.m.

Place: Niblhem Mansion

And yet... Yuffie was still asleep. Vincent sighed.  She had been sleeping late for reason the past few days. He knew the training was tough but, not this tiring. She finally crept out of there room and down stairs, big black rings under her eyes.

"Morning Vinnie..." she groaned. She sat down at the table and slammed her head down on it.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked.

"Lunch?"

"Yes, Lunch. Its past 12:30 Yuffie"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep... you slept late... again"

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You needed you're rest"

She was already starting out the door with the gold Materia of hers in her hand.

"I've got to start training!"

"Yuffi-" _*SLAM*_ he was cut off by the door.

Vincent just shook his head. If she kept this up she'd die of exhaustion in no time at all. She barely even stops to eat any more.

(*~*)

Yuffie made her way up the mountains. She came here every day to train away from the town. The public didn't really need to know about it any way. But that was not the only reason she always trains up here. She wanted to be alone. Something had been bothering her... something strange... she just couldn't quite put her finger on it though... that's why she would always come up here... ever since the incident with Cid... maybe that was what was bothering her... but Cid had to get it through that damn thick skull of his that this was not something he was aloud to decide. It was completely she and Vincent's choice... and they wanted to be together...

But then the sudden shaking of the ground grabbed her from her deep thoughts... something was coming... the ground was rumbling in a pattern... like giant foot steps... then... it appeared... it was a dragon about 30 feet high... It was a Dark green color... It's eyes sparkled in a crystal blue color... Kind of like Cloud's but much more beautiful... It's tail was about 5 feet long and it stood on all fours. At the end of each foot was long, thick, sharp claws... It's wings similar to the wings of Chaos just they we're a Dark dark dark green color...

_Emerald Dragon_ a voice echoed in her head.

"What?" She asked the Materia in her head.

_Do not be scared by this creature_ was all it said.

The dragon spotted her and gazed at her deeply. As if looking into the very depths of her soul... It moved closer and brought it head down and started to sniff her. Yuffie had her eyes closed tightly in half fear, half amazement. Then it sat down... or more laid down in front of her... It stared at her as if waiting for something... waiting for her to say something...


	17. New Friends

_Chapter 16_: New friends

-

-

-

They gazed deeply at each other.  The beauty of the dragon's solid blue crystal eyes seemed to trap her in a trance until she decided to say something.

"H-hey t-there" she stuttered. He only tilted his head to the side.

She moved closer "You're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked him. Surprisingly the dragon shook its head, completely understanding the question she had asked. She slowly moved her hand to rub its neck. In reply, she received a growl, not a threatening growl, but a friend growl, obviously enjoying the attention it was receiving.

All of a sudden she felt a mind bending pain in her back. It worked its way up her spine as she felt blood trickle down her back and then fell on the ground unconscious.

A wolf clawed and tore away at Yuffie's back only to be sent flying threw the air by the force of the dragon's mighty claw. The wolf regained it's balance and pounces on the dragon's back and gashed a deep blow to its backside with it's super razor sharp teeth.

The dragon curled it's tail around the dragon quickly and sent it flying. The wolf crashed into the side on the mountain and was dead before it hit the ground, it's skull crushed by the force of the impact.

The dragon walked over to the unconscious Yuffie. It's paw started to glow a blinding white as it raised it into the air. It then struck Yuffie with all it's might.

Yuffie's body didn't even flinch from where it lay. The deep blow that once lay upon Yuffie's back, vanished, without even a scar left.

He picked Yuffie up by the shirt like a lion carries it's cub and walked off to it's cave careful not to harm Yuffie.

He lay her down softly on the cool damp cave floor and gently wrapped it's tail around her creating a barrier around her. It spread out it's wing like a blanket to keep Yuffie warm. Then trotted off to sleep laying next to her...

**AN: Ok ok ok, this chapter was the shortest. And it really is. I promise that the next chapter will be at least 2500+ words! Review now! ****J**


	18. Chaotic Battle PART A

Chapter 17: _Chaotic Battle_ **PART A**

-

-

-

"HA HA HA HA!!! TAKEN DOWN BY A MERE WOLF!! NOT EVEN THAT STUPID DRAGON NOTICED ME!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Terran mocked " And now my precious Materia... you are mine... all mine! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 

_Idiot! Do you really think the chosen one will fall so easily?_

"Well she _is_ dead!"

_Nope. She's alive you bastard!_

"ALIVE?! IMPOSSIBLE!!"

_Believe what you want jack ass, but in the end you will die and be thrown into hell!_

"Tsk tsk tsk! You should watch you're language!"

_No, I shouldn't. And if I was still human I'd give you're ass such a beating!_

"A Materia with a since of humor? You were never human!"

_Oh? You really **ARE** an idiot!_

"Hmm? Very well, I'll humor you. What's you're name?" he remarked sarcastically.

_The names Zack._

"Now that we've finished this game, let's go visit a dear friend of mine" he smiled deviously.

(*~*)

Vincent made his way up the mountain as fast as he could physically manage. Yuffie had been gone for hours and his instincts were telling him that something had happened to her. Step by step, pace by pace, he trudged up the rugged terrain ignoring the helpless cries of pain his body was sending him. If something had happened to her, if she was hurt, someone would pay dearly with their life.

**_Chaos: Let me out! I can find her faster than you can!_**

_Chaos, I'm sorry but I just can't trust you. You know how hard it is for you to ignore you're need to kill._

**_Chaos: Fine, fine! But if she's dead you're the one to blame!_**

He knew that Chaos would be able to find her much more quickly than he could, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't kill her once he found her. His body screamed and ached. The only thing that was keeping him from collapsing to his knees was the thought of Yuffie being hurt. 

He saw a cave up ahead.

_Maybe she used that for shelter_, he thought and hoped.

He made his way in, barely being able to move.

"VINNIE!!" someone yelped with glee.

He looked up to see Yuffie dashing towards him.

"Yuffie?... YUFFIE!" he wailed in relief.

She rocketed into his soar broad arms knocking him to the ground with her landing on top of him. Pain shot up through his back up his spine and around his body but he didn't care. Knowing his angel was safe was more than enough to keep his body at piece. He heard Chaos grunt and snarl in disapproval from within him. He ignored him clenching Yuffie as tight as his thrashed body physically could. He kissed her head as she snuggled up against him.

"Dear lord, Yuffie. I thought you we're hurt" He whispered concerned.

"I'm ok..." She reassured him.

"What happened?..."

"Last thing I remember I was walking up the hill. The rest is a blur. Then I woke up here" she explained "but..."

"But?" there was worry in his voice.

"I lost my Materia..."

"That's ok my love...  You're more precious to me than a Materia... We will find it later..."

He felt her relax and her muscles loosen on top of him.

"Ungh! You know, we all must really stop meeting like this!!" An unknown voice said.

One thought struck both, Yuffie and Vincent's head at that moment...

Him... 


	19. Chaotic Battle PART B

**WARNING:  
Intense violence, death, and heavy adult language resides in this chapter. If this offends you do _NOT _read this chapter! Thank you.**

Chapter 17: _Chaotic Battle _**PART B**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Heheheh... Not expecting to see me yet again? Pity..." Terran mocked.

"Errr..." Vincent growled.

Yuffie gulped and clung to Vincent tighter.

"Yuffie I want you to know that I would never, ever hurt you. Understood?" Vincent whispered.

"I-I trust you..." She stuttered.

"Good..." He bulged as wings sprouted straight out his back glistening with blood. 

Yuffie jumped back to the back of the cave when she realized he was transforming into Chaos. She has always hated it when he transformed. To see him go through so much pain made her heart, ache and sting. He finally completed transforming and Chaos emerged. 

"Humph. You again? Very well. I'll kill you first!!" he wanred.

"Grrrrrr... you won't get the chance too..." Chaos growled.

"Ya know what? I won't waste my time toying with you! I'm going to kill you know!! FINAL DESTINY!!" Terran called.

"VINCENT!! LOOK OUT!!!" Yuffie pleaded. Too late. The beam had already shot straight through his left side of his chest, just barely missing his heart. Chaos let loose an Ill-human screech of pain and agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yuffie wailed as Vincent transformed again and she rushed to his limp body that fell on the ground.

"Yuffie......?" he asked.

"Ssshhhh... save you're strength" she said gently.

"*cough* I'm sorry Yuffie... I couldn't even protect you for one minute... I really am a failure..."  
"No! Don't you dare say that! Oh gods Vincent please don't die!! Please!" she sobbed.

"I *cough* I love you *cough* Yuffie..." he mouthed.

"I love you too Vinnie..." she whimpered as his body fell completely limp, the last of his remaining life force drained.

"Awww!! It makes me want to LAUGH! HAHAHAHA!" Terran wailed.

"You bastard... YOU BASTARD!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!" she demanded.

"Nothing. I only wish to hear the screams and cries of humanity before I destroy it!"

"You're mad..."

"Thank you! You know, I really must thank you for dropping the Materia. Thanks to you, the universe is doomed!! HAHAHAHA!!" His force echoed.

"FIRE3!!!" someone screamed.

"AAARRRGGHH!!" Terran wailed in pain.

"Cid...?" Yuffie whispered.

"Hey brat! Fancy meeting you like this!" He called out and ran over "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO VINCENT?!"

"He... he killed him..." She whimpered.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Cid yelled.

_(*~*)_

Vincent... dead...? Sure Cid wanted her and Vince apart but... not like this... No... this was just mad... Guilt finally overcame Cid.

He felt guilty for everything... for hating them being together... for threatening him... for yelling... everything...

"Vince..." Cid whispered "no... No…. NO! ... NO NO NO NO NO!!!!"

He turned and glared at the recovering Terran. Hate filled in his heart. Vince didn't deserve a death like this... no one did... and he would PAY...

"You son of a &@$#*... Who do you think you are?..." His eyes never left Terran, not even to blink.

"Why, I'm Terran. Soon to be the destroyer of the universe" He mocked yet again.

He stepped back next to Yuffie and took out his PHS "Yuffie" he whispered to where only they could hear "Call the others. Were gonna need some fuckin help to take this guy down. I'll hold him off as long as I can" Yuffie only nodded.

"Ok you ass, It's just you! And ME!" He warned.

"You? Challenge me? HAA! You see what I did to you're friend? What makes you think you can do any better!?"

"I don't know if I can... Honestly I don't think I can... But hell... You killed Vince... In all the time I fought along side him, not once did he run away from a fight... he always stayed strong, even against Sephiroth... But me... heheh... I was a coward time to time, I'll admit that... hell... I even left Vincent to fight alone once... but not this time... no... I'm not going to run from you, you bastard. Vincent gave his life to protect not just Yuffie, but the universe. And I'll be damned if I run away now, I'd never forgive my self if I let Yuffie fight a bitch like you alone..."

"If you're done with you're lecture I'd like to kill you now"

"Show me whatcha got..."  
"FINAL DESTINY!!!"  
Cid leapt into the air, Venus Gospel in hand, and landed safely on the ground on both two feet. He charged at Terran full force not losing sight of him once and Swung, with all his might, striking Terran across the chest, leaving a deep deep cut.

"Pitiful fool... CURE4!!" and he was healed instantly.

"What the hell?!" Cid asked confused.

"My turn, lets see if you can stand this heat, FIRE5!!!!!"

"Fire...5? AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Cid wailed in agony as flames 30 feet tall engulfed his entire body in an instant.

The pressure and heat from the scorching flames burned, and scarred his body until finally the flames died down.

"CCCIIIDDD!!" Yuffie begged.

"Hmm? Still alive are we? Here, let me put you out of you misery"

*SSSSSMMMMMAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!!* Terran was sent flying 25 feet through the air by a sudden upper cut from Yuffie.

"I may not have been able to save Vincent" tears welled up in her eyes "But I'll be damned to hell if I stand by and watch someone else I care about die!" tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She kneeled down next to Cid and supported his head with her hand. His skin was already peeling off.

"Cid. Cid! Are you ok?! Say something!" she pleaded.

"D-d-don worry Yuffie... I'm still here..." was all Cid could say.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"YOU DAMN WHORE!!! THAT DIDN'T TICKLE!" Terran cursed.

"That's the point you fucker!" she snapped, anger filling everything in her very soul.

"DIE! LAST BREATH!"

"REFLECT!" someone yelled.

The spell was sent back to Terran.

"AAARRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

Yuffie was speechless in confusion.

What just happened? She thought.

"Yuffie!" She heard Tifa.

"CLOUD! TIFA! YOU MADE IT!" she was glad she didn't have to fight alone.

"What happened to Cid and Vincent?!" Cloud yelled.

"Cid is hurt really bad and needs help! But... Vincent..." she paused, looking for the courage to speak "He... he didn't make it..."

"HUH?!" Cloud was shocked.

"Oh Yuffie..." Tifa was filled with sorrow hearing that. She knew how Yuffie was taking it inside, even though she didn't show it.

Something bumped Yuffie's foot. She looked down. HER MATERIA!!!

"Yay!" she yelped picking it up.

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK NOW YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" Terran ordered.

"Terran..." She gathered energy "You want to cause pain... murder... sorrow... suffering... WELL HERES MORE THAN YOU CAN HANDEL!!! DEATHS GRIP!!!!!!!!" 

Nothing fancy happened... Terran just fell to the ground... dead... but Yuffie knew he'd be back just like all the other times.

She fell to the ground and cried her heart out. Why was this all happening? Why? Why did her friends have suffer with her? Why was all this happening? She hid her face in her hands and Tifa rushed to her side and took her in her arms. She kept crying and didn't stop. It was just to much. Everything was happening to fast. She should have never gone to train today. None of the would of happened. Cid would be ok and Vincent... would be alive and with her... He was dead... and more than likely Cid would be too from his wounds... it just wasn't fair... it wasn't fair... and the worst part was, everything was only beginning.

_(*~*)_

_6 months later_

_(*~*)_

Yuffie stood there, looking down at the cold solid stone in sorrow. She stood in front of Vincent's grave. Her Vincent's grave. Where the only one she had loved in all her life lay. Never to be seen alive again.

"Vinnie... I love you... I know you're gone but... it just can't be... you promised you'd always be there, be by my side to protect me... so then... where are you now?..."


	20. Visitors

Chapter 18: _Visitors_

-

-

-

Yuffie just sat there with her head rested against the tomb her lover was buried under, longing, wanting, needing, him to come back. But she knew better. It would never happen. He had been stolen from her, swiped from her very hands, right in front of her face as she watched his death in horror. She would never, ever, forgive Terran for what he had done. Even if in the future he beg for forgiveness she would never give it to him. She doubted he would ever want it anyway. Tear flowed freely down her face as she rested of the stones cold, lifeless, surface.

_(*~*)_

Tyloric watched in a tree as she cried her heart out. It pained him to see her hurt like she did. He wanted to go comfort her but he just couldn't. He couldn't been seen. Not now anyway.

"Mother..." he whispered and continued to watch.

_(*~*)_

Tifa watched from afar as Yuffie tore her very soul to bits. Seeing one of her best friends suffer so much hurt... Like Cloud did when they fell in the lifestream... With out Vincent, Yuffie was a complete and total wreck. She only kept beating her self up from Vincent's death. She had been for 6 month's straight. She only left the manor She and Vincent used to live in to go visit his grave. And that was only once every two weeks. She had distance her self from everyone. She prayed to the gods that Vincent would some how return. If not for His sake, then for Yuffie's.

_(*~*)_  
"Father... history is unwinding. You're not supposed to die... not yet... so then why did you?..." Tyloric whispered staring down Vincent's grave.

_(*~*)_

Yuffie finally forced her self to get up. She couldn't bare to be here any longer and she walked off. Just then she heard something in the tree. Like someone whispering...


	21. Comfort from strangers

Chapter 19: _Comforting from strangers_

-

-

-

"Who's there?!" Yuffie demanded.

"Shit!!" Tyloric screamed in his head and mentally kicked himself for thinking out loud in the first place.

"WELL!? DON'T USE THAT DAMN DON'T TALK AND THEY'LL THINK YOU'RE NOT HERE METHOD!!! COME THE FUCK OUT!" She blew a fuse.

Tyloric jumped from the tree keeping a straight face.

_(*~*)_

Yuffie was partly shocked when she saw him. He had long black hair like Vincent's and wore the exact same cape. He had on the same boots and had a scar over his right eye. The only thing that set him and Vincent apart was that his eyes we're a pale gray like hers.

"Vincent?..." she asked. He shook his head.

"My names Tyloric" He said emotionless.

"Why we're you spying on me?!" She still sounded shocked.

"Err..." he didn't know what to say.

"Well?!" sounding serious all of a sudden.

"Well..." he continued "I'd tell you but you really wouldn't believe me"

"TELL ME ANYWAY!" she was annoyed.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

" OK OK! NOW SPIT IT OUT DAMNIT!"

Tyloric didn't know his mother could have such a temper.

He took a deep breath  and began "My full name will probley give you a hint of what I'm going to say... My name is Tyloric, Tyloric Victor Valentine"

Yuffie's eyes widened. Valentine?! But that would mean... "You don't mean what I think you mean do you?"

"Afraid so. I am you're son..."

She gasped.

"I know it's a surprise"

She didn't know why but she suddenly felt sorrow in her heart. Valentine... that name made her long for Vincent... She put her head down to hide her tears, but the sobs she couldn't hide.

"What's wrong?" his voice showing concern.

"It's nothing..."

"No, please, I insist"

She smiled. He really was her and Vincent's son... So polite just like him...

"I just miss him..." she whispered.

He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped in surprise at first but let him hold her in his grasp. She couldn't explain it. She had only just met this man who claimed to be her son a minute ago and she was already falling in his arms... But... she knew he was telling the truth... he looked and acted just like Vincent... his touch was also just as comforting... so soft... and gentle...

_(*~*)_

He didn't know why he was doing what he was, but he just felt that it was his place too... since dad wasn't here too... it was funny though, in this time period he was older than his mother. He didn't feel like laughing though... he just wanted his mom to feel better before he did anything else...

_(*~*)_

She cried and sobbed in his shirt. The tears soaking in like it was a sponge on a wet counter top. He stroked her hair gently like Vincent used to do. His touch made her cry more because it made her want Vincent more and more... but... he was just so comforting... felt so much like Vincent...  he feel... his voice... his looks... even the smell of him... made her relax in his firm broad grasp. 

"it's ok..." he assured her tightening his hold on her but not to where he would hurt her.

"*sniff* I just miss him so much..." she didn't understand her self. She was treating him like she had known him for years... but in a way... she had.

"I know... I know..." he kept being ever so gentle. She was so comfortable in his arms. But she did miss one thing, the claw. But she didn't know why.

_(*~*)_  
Tifa had made her way home along time ago. She kept having the feeling she should go back, but something told her not too. Little did she know that Yuffie just met her son... or soon to be son...

_(*~*)_  
Tyloric sat down and leaned against the tree, Yuffie still in his arms. She had stopped crying and was just... relaxing... now... loving the feel that was so much like Vincent's. She closed her eyes from exhaustion. She soon fell asleep in his arms... by accident. He smiled to him self. Dad had been right. She was just as beautiful as an angel when she slept. He gently rested his head on hers, soon falling asleep as well, and they rested in the sunset...


	22. Father meets son

Chapter 20: Father and son meet

-

-

-

Yuffie awoke outside still in his arms with his head resting on hers. She smiled. This man really was her son. But how could that be? If Vincent was dead how can he even be born?? It just didn't add up. But she'd dwell on it later. She spotted Vincent's grave in the distance and frowned. It just hurt too much to look at it for too long. But... Tyloric had comforted her so well... it was almost unbelievable. Her hand rubbed against something and she looked down... death penalty... that confirmed it... he was her son... he lifted his head.

"Sleep well?" he smiled sweetly. He was just as cute as Vincent! She only nodded not knowing what to say.

"You're just as sweet as him. You know that?" she commented.

"Thank you. I get that a lot though" he chuckled "Oh, and dad was right, you do look like an angel when you sleep"

She blushed a bright red. He laughed lightly.

She laid her head back down on his firm chest and he wrapped his thick cape around her.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

He shrugged "Honestly, I've been wondering that my self. I was just taking a stroll up Niblhem Mountain when a wolf attacked me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was here" she felt slight pity for him. He was torn from his home and thrown back to where he's not even supposed to exist yet "But I get to see you again. But something bothers me..."

"What?"  
"Dad wasn't supposed to die for another 10 years..."

"Really?"

"Yes... I'm worried that me slipping into this time period may have thrown history off balance"

"*sniff*"

"What's wrong?" he looked down at her, sheltered in the safety of his cape.

"It's nothing... you just remind me so much of Vincent..."

"Don't worry... I believe theirs a way to get him back... he's not even suppose to be dead yet..."

"I know but... he's not here right now... that's why... *sniff*"

"Don't cry... it hurts me to see you cry," he begged.

"I'm sorry... I can't help it..."

He softly whipped her tears away," don't worry mom, I'm here for you... even if I'm not supposed to be" he smiled.

She returned the smile "But what's also not fair is that you're older than me!"

"Hahaha!"

She blushed a brighter red.

"Don't worry about it"

"But how are you my son? If Vincent is dead now, you can't be born"

"Well I wouldn't be here if that was true. So that means he must come back to life right?"

"... hey... you're right..."

She leaned up against him cuddling with him to be exact. That was ok to do with you're son right? She didn't really care if it wasn't. They weren't going to do anything wrong. Plus, he didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to invite it. She kept thinking about Vincent though... there would never be a day that she didn't. But if what Tyloric said was true, he would come back.

"Tyloric?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm... in you're time... I'm dead aren't I?"

"What gives you that idea?" he chocked.

"You said... got to see me... 'again"

"Yes... you are... so is dad..."

"Oh well. We all die sooner or later..." she said trying to sound cheerful, but she wasn't.

"How old are you?"

"30, why?"

"I die in my 40 or 50's then..."

"Yes... but I'd rather not discuss how you do... hurts to even think about it..."

"It's ok... I'd rather not know..."

**_You're life sucks right now huh?_** The Materia asked.

_Yes..._

**_Would you like me to bring him back?_**

_You can? Why didn't you tell me before?_

**_Because, you never talked much. Plus you we're no where near his body. Ever._**

_How will he react to Tyloric though?_

**_I don't know! I'm not a fortune cookie!_**

_I'm surprised you know what a fortune cookie is!_

**_Do you want him back or not?_**

_Yes!_

The Materia started to glow gold... Then shot a beam straight at the ground leaving what seemed to be a puddle of light.

"What the hell?" Tyloric gasped.

The light took the form of a body then became solid... and there he was... alive and well... laying on the ground.

"Vincent? VINCENT!" Yuffie shot up with glee and ran towards him.

Vincent struggled to regain his balance. But was perfectly find when he spotted Yuffie running towards him.

She squeezed him so hard when she got to him to where it hurt but he ignored it. Hadn't he been dead? What happened? Returning the grasp he didn't hug any where near as hard, know that he wouldn't be harmed at all from Yuffie's bear hug but he knew if he squeezed as hard as he could he would hurt her a lot.

Tyloric stood up staring at his parents keeping an emotionless expression on his face.

His and cape kept most of his face hidden.

"Vinnie, I missed you so much!" Yuffie yelled with glee.

"I missed you too my love" He whispered.

Tyloric rolled his eyes. Vinnie? My love? My god.

Vincent finally noticed Tyloric.

Chaos: Ooooh! A look alike!- He joked. Vincent ignored him.

Who is this man?, he thought, Why does he look so much like me?

Inside, however, Tyloric was thinking different things. Dad... I've missed you so much... it's been 22 years since I saw you last...

Deep down, Tyloric wished he could run up and grasp his father with all his might catching him in a bear hug but 2 things were standing in his way.

One, He doesn't know him.

And two, He's not a child any more.

Vincent and Tyloric's kept their emotionless looks on their faces. They just stood there staring at each other, as if reading each other's soul. Neither taking there eyes of one another, not even to blink. As if telepathically asking Tyloric 'Are you a friend?' Tyloric nodded and cracked a grin, as did Vincent. They extended arms and shook hands.


	23. Emeralds Return

Chapter 21: _Emerald's Return_

-

-

-

They released their grasps on each other there grins slightly fading.

"What are you two doing?" Yuffie raised a brow.

"... Nothing important" Vincent simply replied.

Tyloric nodded in agreement.

"...Uh huh..." Yuffie didn't believe them.

"So who are you?" Vincent asked bluntly.

"Ummm... err... well..." Tyloric hesitated.

Yuffie nodded to him, urging him to continue.

"I don't expect you to believe me"

"Try me" Vincent mused.

"My name is Tyloric Victor Valentine"

"!!??" Vincent jumped back.

"If you are thinking I'm you're son you are correct" Tyloric stated straight out.

"!!!!????" Vincent was even more shocked.

"What he means Vincent is that he _WILL_ be our son. In the future"

"What? Then that means you shouldn't be here. So why are you?" he asked curiously.

"I wish I could answer that"

"Just one more thing, if I'm 'you're father', Wouldn't that mean you have a demon as well?"

Tyloric fixed his glance downward a little and hesitantly replied "Yes..."

Damn you Hojo, Vincent thought.

"I never thought it would be genetic..." Vincent cursed Hojo again in his head.

"Don't worry about it... But in a way that means Chaos has a son as well" Tyloric chuckled.

"Yes..." Vincent chuckled as well at the thought "He does doesn't he?"

**_Chaos: ... wow..._**

**Vincent: Indeed.**

"Are you two done chatting? Or can we go to the others?" Yuffie yelled annoyed.

"Oh, that reminds me" Tyloric turned and whistled at such a high pitch that Yuffie and Vincent covered their ears.

"Lightning!!" Tyloric called out.

"What?" Vincent and Yuffie asked in unison.

***BOOM* *BOOM*** the earth shook beneath them.

"What's going on?!" Yuffie wailed. Something was coming. Something big. Really big!

Then it finally appeared out of the forest. A dragon 25 feet tall its wings were like Chaos's just a dark green. Blue emerald eyes and giant claws. This sparked a memory. But Yuffie decided to keep it to her self.

"Wow..." Yuffie faked.

"A-a-a Drag-gon?" Vincent stuttered.

"Not just any dragon. I'd like you both to meet my Emerald dragon, Lightning" Tyloric told them proudly.

The dragon spotted Yuffie and was pleased to see her again. It was about to walk forward to her but Yuffie put a finger to her lips. Disappointed, Lightning obeyed.

Instead, Yuffie walked to him and without hesitation, rubbed Lightning's back neck softly. Lightning growled in pleasure.  
"Seems Lightning's taken a liking to you...*ahem* mom..." Tyloric was shy about calling her mom seeing he hasn't even been born yet. Yuffie gave him a big smile, easing his shyness, meaning she didn't mind.


	24. Tyloric's Demon

_AN: This Chapter Isn't one of my favorites but I hope everyone enjoys it. It didn't take very long to write but oh well. I also wrote it testing some new HTML skills I learned, so if you see any tags that are lying around, don't worry, I'll get them... sooner or later..._

Dedications:

**Kittie:** _I would like to thank you for reviewing every single chapter when I get them up! Thanks for also becoming one of my new e-mail pin pal buddies :)_

**G-Zan:** _Thanks for reviewing as well! Even though we don't email much we still keep in touch! :)_

** And to all the other reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter 22: _Tyloric's Demon_

- 

- 

- 

Tyloric looked at the stars in the sky while laying ontop of the roof of the mansion. He had to try to get used to his newer surroundings because it was obvious he was going to be here a while... A long while. But in a way he didn't wish to leave. In this time period his parents were alive, and well. But if history were to repair it self they would both die sooner than he wished they would. He remembered that fateful day that his father finally gave in to his old age... That had been one of the only times he had ever cried in his entire life. He was only 8 though... Hojo's experiments made his body go through some unexpected problems, problems that no one would explain to to him, and caused him to die in his early fifty's... that had been one of the worst day's of his entire life... 

Then there was his mother... she had been brutely mudered in a robery and was just to old to have fought him like she could used to... And Tyloric hadn't been present to help her... god he cried then as well... he had been... 24... only 6 years ago... god it felt like an enternity since then... his fathers death seemed like just yesterday as so did his mothers... but some how, some way... he must prevent what the future holds for them... he had to... there deaths had been so unpeaceful, so painful... neither of them had deserved the death thet recived... 

A scream from inside the house interupted his deep thoughts. He almost imedietly jumped off the roof and ran inside the mansion. His mother lay on the floor infront of the stairs unconcious and his father struggled to keep concious. They were both surrounded by a pool of blood. All of a sudden worry, anger, hate, sorrow all came together at the sametime. Someone was going to pay dearly! No one! No one harms his family and gets away with it! 

"Aaahhh! Yes! My precious materia, so we meet again!" Someone chuckled in his parents room. Tyloric ran up the stairs and snarled at what he saw. A man in a black robe holding one of his mothers most precious materia. She had given it to him to remember her by just a few weeks before her death in his time period. His skin was dark, and pale. 

"Hmm? What's this? A new comer?" The man turned to Tyloric. 

"Who are you?! And what have you done?!" Tyloric demanded. 

"That doesn't matter. They will be dead soon anyway from the wounds I gave them" Tyloric snarled at the man. His anger grew and gre to where he could contain it no more. His eyes turned firey red to where not even the white of his eyes could be seen. He bulged like Vincent does when he transform's just lager. Bloody red wings shot straight out of his back, they were 3 times the size as Chaos's. Claws formed where his hands used to be and fangs grew rapidly. His shirt ripped and tore from the size of the creature that was once Tyloric. His inner demon had emerged... 

The new creature looked up and glared at the prey that stood before him. He could see the fear that was held in his eyes and smirked at the look his oppenant gave him and calmly walked foward. The man was frozen in fear and was unable to move. The demon grabbed him by the neck and through him clearly out of the room to the other end of the hall as he crashed through the door like it was tissue paper. 

_(*~*)_

Vincent, who was barley concious from the stomach wound Terran had given him, saw him fly clearly past the stairs and crash into a door knocking it down up stairs. He hearded foot steps... big ones... they became closer and closer until the possesser of the steps appeared causing Vincent's eyes to widen and gasp in complete fear and shock. A giant creature with gigantic blood red wings and eyes walked pass the stairs. He had giant claws and was at least 7 feet tall. The demon merely glanced at both him and Yuffie and continued to walk towards his enemy. Vincent couldn't explain it then, but when the creature had glanced at him he felt some sort of gentelness from it... Trust? Promise? Devotion maybe? He couldn't explain it. Vincent shut his eyes tight and covered his ears when he started to hear the screams and cries of Terran in complete mortal torture. Vincent didn't care that Terran was getting what he deserved, it was just the screams... it was nothing he had never heard. Not even Chaos caused that much fear and pain into the heart of men... it was terrifieing... 

Finally, Vincent passed out from the pain and blood loss... he prayed that next time he awoke... he would still be alive... 


	25. Vincent's Thoughts

**Warning: **

This chapter contains slight humor and Tyloric and Vincent hugging. If this bothers you do not read this chapter. What? Don't look at me like that! It's not like you've never hugged you're father! And pluse, theres no incest or yaoi!! Geez! I'm no pervert!   
  
  


Chapter 23: _Vincent's Thoughts_

- 

- 

- 

* * *

  
  


Tyloric lay in his room that his soon to be parents had given him. Yesterday's events kept stalking and haunting him in the worse way's possible. He had successfully healed his parents, but since yesterday, Vincent had been keeping his distance from him... he didn't blame him. The demon that rested inside him was even more powerful than 5 Chaos's combined. He was really a true monster. He was only greatful that his mother had not been awake to see his less peaceful self. He cursed him self. He should of handeled the situation better. But it became so hard to control... any bit of anger or rage that he ever feels is always worse than it should be... he hated it... yet he still lived with it... he accepted his fait... it was just his destiny to be a monster... he thought this was his punishment for being able to save them in his other home... 

A knock at the door grabbed him from his deep dark thoughts. 

"Who is it?" He yelled only to where whoever was at the door could here. 

"It's me. May I come in?" He heard his father politely ask like he always does. 

"Sure..." he said. 

Vincent opened the door and closed it silently and softly behind him "We need to talk" he said plainly. 

"Don't say it. I already know you probley think I'm a monster as well. I don't blame you" Tyloric said straight out of know where. 

"What makes you think that?" He asked. 

"I saw the way you looked at me yesterday..." he mutttered. 

"I was shocked" 

"Yeah, I know... Everyone always is" He whispered holding back tears in his eyes. _Be strong Tyloric..._ he thought _Don't let you're father see you cry..._

"And you think no one thinks I'm a monster?" Vincent dead panned. 

"...well... I don't know..." Tyloric turned his head away from his father. 

"Son, I know what you're going through. I felt the same way about my self only 2 year's ago" Vincent informed him. 

"Yes... I know... but you're demon is much easier to keep at bay..." 

**_Chaos: Care for me to prove him wrong?_** Vincent ignored him. 

"Do you even know why he is so strong?" Vincent asked. 

Tyloric shook his head still avoiding eye contact. 

"So... why didn't you attack us?" He asked. 

Tyloric looked up confused "What?" 

"When you saw us, why didn't you attack?" 

"..." 

"Well?" 

"I... don't know... just... couldn't... pluse... it felt like he didn't want to either..." 

"Wonder why..." 

"Probley because you both are his parents too... in a manner of speaking of course..." 

"What's his name?" 

"He likes for me to call him... Flame..." 

**_Chaos: Flame, huh? That's my boy!_**

_Vincent: ..._

"I hate being with him inside me... sometimes I wish I didn't even exsist" Tyloric whimpered a little. 

Vincent sat next to his 'son' on his bed and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know why he was doing was he was but some how... it felt... right... like it was okay to do... they were just father and son right? It was ok... he thought it was ok at least. 

Tyloric gasped in complete and total shock. What was he doing?! They were both grown men! But... when you think about it... it was ok... it's not like he was going to do anything wrong... right? Why would he? Pluse, if he did, Yuffie would never forgive him, so he wasn't going to do anything... right? After a bit of thinking and hestitaion... he lightly returned the... unexpected grasp... 

_**Chaos: FREAK! I WOULD NEVER HUG MY SON!**_

_Vincent: Well **You're** a demon._

Tyloric was partly satisfied. He had been wanting too hug his father again ever since he died... 

_Flame: Humans are such pitiful creatures._

_Tyloric: So the beast speaks at least, and shut up._

Why was Vincent doing this? He just walked up and caught him in a grasp. Why did he feel the need to do this any way?! Was it because he was his son? Of course he loved him, but they only just met a few days ago! Why was he doing this? And why did it strangely feel right? Pluse, he wasn't planning on doing anything wrong. If he did, Yuffie would never forgive him any way! 

Tyloric and Vincent blushed slightly from embaressment and yet neither of them had released each other. Finally, Vincent let go. 

"..." Tyloric was speechless and embaressed and waited for his dad to say something. 

"*ahem* sorry... I honestly don't why I did that..." Vincent put his head down to hide his face. 

"Um... It's ok..." he was slightly embaressed but slgihtly pleased. 

"I guess I'll... go now..." 

Tyloric just nodded in reply as Vincent walked out the door and he lay down and went to sleep... still a bright red. 

_(*~*)_

Yuffie was laying down half asleep when Vincent lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"How'd it go?" She asked sleepily. 

"Umm... Is it a crime to hug you're son if you're both grown men??" He blushed a slightly dark red. 

"No. Why do you- Oh. Awwww! How sweet! My Vinnie hugging his son!" She teased. He blushed a darker red, if that was possible. She giggled. 

"Don't worry Vinnie! It's not like there going to arrest you for loveing you're son!... Even if he hasn't been born yet... I think..." She told him. 

"I don't even know why I did... he got kind of upset... then I just... hug him... takeing him completely off guard..." 

"That's alright. He felt hurt and you wanted to help him! What's so bad about that?" 

"Nothing I guess... But still-" "But nothing. Now go to sleep!" he opened his mouth to speak but though better of it. He tightened his grasp and trailed off to sleep hugging someone he wouldn't feel guilty about later. 

* * *

_AN: ...What?! Stop looking at me like that! No flames! I hate flames! Just review but don't flame! and stop looking at me like that!!_


	26. Another father son moment

Chapter 24: _Another father and son moment_

- 

- 

- 

* * *

  
  


It was about 2:30a.m. and Tyloric had still yet to fall asleep. Why had his father shown such emotion for someone he had only just met? It just didn't make since. But in a strange since... it had been... well... nice... a new experience to say the least. Never, never, had his father ever shown so much feeling for him. Not even as a child. So why in this time period did he? Why? Why now? Why not when he was still youth? 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ The sound of his door made him snap out of it. 

"C-C-Come in!" he called. Vincent emerged slowly from the door. 

"Hello father" he greeted. 

"*ahem* I- uh... wanted to apoligize for earlyer" he dead panned. 

He caught Tyloric once again off guard "Why? There was nothing wrong with it. I mean come on, were flesh and blood" Tyloric said calmly. 

"I never thought of it that way..." 

"Pluse... it was... comforting... for a while at least..." Tyloric's eyes fileld with pain and tears once again. 

"As I already said, I know what you're going through. Curse Hojo... it's all his fault. If you want to blame someone blame him..." 

Tyloric brought his knee's up to his chest and hid his face in them, not wanting his father see him cry. He sobbed a little which then quickly turned to soft whimpers. 

_I wish I knew what else to do..._ Vincent thought and went over to the bed and sat next to him. He hesintly wrapped one arm from one side to the other around his back and pulled him closer. Tyloric may not yet exist in there time yet... but he was still here... and he was still Vincent's son... wether he liked it or not. Personaly though, he did like it... 

Tyloric kept his face in his knees still whimpering as his father pulled him closer to him. Tyloric wasn't all that surprised at his actions and actually invited it. He hated being alone... and right now his father was the only one who knew how he felt... Tyloric leaned slightly into him. Tyloric felt like a child. He was 30 and yet he was still crying like a brat. But he just couldn't help it. All the pain, all the suffering, all the hurt was just to much for one person to handle. Just too much... 

Vincent hated to see his own flesh and blood hurt like he was. He never thought that the demonic would be genetic. It was all Hojo's fault. 

"Why?..." Tyloric sobbed lightly "Why is this happening to me?" 

Vincent felt a slight lump in his throat. He knew exactly how Tyloric felt. "I don't know son... I just don't know..." he mentely kicked himself for how stupid that sounded. 

Tyloric was still sobbing his heart out. 

"But... even if you're not supposed to be here historicly, I'm gonna help you through this..." Vincent comforted. 

After that one sentence Tyloric's crying haulted. _God it **is** good to have you back dad... it really is..._ Tyloric thought and gave in and returned the grasp his father was giving. He didn't care if it was wrong to do or not. Not any more. It just didn't matter to him any more. People could say what they want but this is one of the only ways he could tell his father he really did care about him as well. So they were both in there 30's... it didn't matter... he still loved his dad no matter what time period he was in. 

This time Vincent really didn't mind the grasp. Knowing he really helped his son even a little... not once did the thought of pushing him away occour to him.. not once... he still loved his son... no matter what... he didnt care if they were both near the same age... no... family was family... no matter what the situation... 

* * *

_AN: There is nothing wrong with a father son relation :p Now review please! _


	27. Flame

Chapter 25: Untitled (I couldn't think of one!)

-

-

-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyloric had accidentally fallen asleep in a Vincent's arms. Vincent found this not so bad. He was his son after all. Vincent glanced at the clock. 3:49A.M. Jesus they we're going to be a wreck tomorrow. Oh well. It's not like anything important was going to happen tomorrow. They would just have to sleep most of the day. Nothing really wrong with that... except that would leave Yuffie unprotected and Terran could strike at any time. Damn they we're going to be a wreck tomorrow! Oh well... Tyloric had needed help...

(*~*)

Yuffie wondered what they we're doing in there. Vincent had been gone for hours. She made her way to the open door way and was slightly shocked at the picture. Tyloric was asleep in Vincent's arms and Vincent was looking at her. She smiled at the image. Vincent opened up his other arm inviting Yuffie to join them. She walked over and lay down in his tight gentle grasp next to her son.

"How'd it go?" she whispered softly.

"A little tearful but things are alright" He replied in the same tone.

"Hmmm" her voice was muffled in his chest as she dug it in and used his cape as a blanket.

"I just wish I could help him in some way………" he said.

"I do too Vinnie... but some things cant be helped………"

"I suppose"

"Mmmm... I love you Vinnie..."

"I love you too my dear………"

"We should go back to our room"

Vincent nodded and lay Tyloric gently on his bed and they made there way to there room.

(*~*)

Tyloric was breathing and panting. Sweat trickled down his face on to his neck.

"Father……… Mother……… Please don't die……… Don't leave me alone………" he panted.

He bulged and started to transform. Wings shining with blood came out of his back. Claws and fangs grew……… until Flame appeared…..

(*~*)

"RRROOOOAAAARRR!!!!!!" The terrible sound woke both Yuffie and Vincent. They found that Tyloric was standing at there door way. Only….. it wasn't  Tyloric….. It was Flame...

"Tyloric?!" Yuffie gasped.

"Yuffie get back! This isn't Tyloric!" she gracefully obeyed. Flame charged at Vincent slicing his human arm with his claw causing Vincent to wail in pain. Blood squirted out of the wound on to Flame's face. Flame gracefully licked it off in pleasure. Flame was about to make another assault when he noticed Yuffie's face. He saw the fear in her eyes and stopped. He just gazed at her eyes. He almost instantly transformed back to Tyloric.

"I- I'm sorry" he ran off sobbing. He was ashamed of himself to the fullest.

"Tyloric! Wait!" Yuffie called but he kept running till he was out the door.

She was about to run after him but Vincent stopped her. Some how his wound was already healed.

"I'll go get him" he said.

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

(*~*)

Tyloric ran, he ran out of Nibelhem and through the plains, still sobbing. He heard Vincent close behind him. It only urged him to run faster. His legs hurt. His body screamed for him to stop. But his body finally gave way, and he fell to his hands and knees. Vincent was next to him in a minute. Tears were falling from his face.

"Please… get away before I hurt you again..." Tyloric sobbed.

"No, Tyloric please come back home"

"I can't... I almost killed you..."

"I don't care!!"

Tyloric sobbed and sobbed.

"I'm a monster father! A monster! A killer!"

Tyloric was back in his knees like earlier and Vincent had his arms around him like earlier.

"I can't control it! It's too hard! Please! Go!"

"No….. remember? I said I'd help you through this..."


	28. Dreams

Chapter 26: _Dreams_

- 

- 

- 

* * *

  
  


Tylorc kept crying and crying. He was a cold blooded killer. A muderer. A blood thirsty beast. And yet... his father was still here... by his side... still comforting him... taking care of him... why? wasn't he scared of him? Wasn't he afraid of getting killed by him? How could he really love him? It was just... amazing... someone really cared for him... 

"How can you really love a killer?" Tyloric asked. 

"Hey now, you're not the killer, Flame is!" 

"But I wasn't strong enough to keep him at bay... you were almost my next victom..." 

"So? You're still my son! And yes I still love you" 

"Dad..." 

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you..." 

"For what?" 

"Everything..." 

"Hahaha... You're welcome..." 

"Dad... I think I'll go sleep with emerald tonight... just so I don't have to worry about losing control again..." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah..." He said releasing his grip on his father and standing up "Really... thank you father..." he walked off. 

"You're welcome..." He whisperd. 

(*~*) 

"Where's Tyloric?" Yuffie asked. 

"He's fine... he went to sleep with that dragon... you know... to think..." 

"Oh... Ok..." She sounded disapointed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's just... when he looked at me... the pain in his eyes..." 

Vincent grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and caught her in a bear hug "Don't worry my love... He's fine..." 

"We're going to be soooooooo tired tomorrow!" Yuffie wined. 

"It was a bussy night" Vincent chuckled. 

"Still! I HATE MISSING MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!" 

"Why? It's imposible for you not to look beautiful" 

Yuffie blushed "Vincent, stop it! You're embarressing me!" 

"Ooohh come now. Do you really want me to lie?" 

"*yawn* no..." 

"Well ok then. Lets go to bed" 

(*~*) 

Lightning looked up at Tyloric. 

"Hey buddy. Mind if I sleep with you for a while? It's a long story" 

He laid down on the ground and Lightning, unexpectedly, pushed his tail up under Tyloric's neck like it was a pillow. 

Tyloric Chuckled "Thanks old friend..." finally sleep overcame him. 

(*~*) 

Vincent kept thinking about Tyloric all night. He kept thinking about Hojo, and the way even after death was still torturing peoples lives. Makes him wish Hojo wasn't dead just so he could give him an even more painful death. That bastard... hurting him was one thing but his son too? Ass hole. 

But why had Tyloric transformed? What had been the provoktion? Why had he attacked? Was he just attacking at random? It just didn't add up. But that wasn't the only thing. He was worried about Tyloric. If this kept up he may lose control of Flame completely... and if that were to happen... Not even Chaos would be strong enough to defeat him... There had to be some way to get Flame under control... but how? 

(*~*) 

"Son... please... take care of you're mother..." Vincent weezed. 

"Daddy... please... don't leave me and mama alone... I don't want you to go... I love you to much..." The 8 year old Tyloric begged. 

"Hahaha *cough* I love you too son... but... It's just my time..." 

"No! Its not! It can't be! Daddy please don't go!! Please!!" 

"Take care of her..." Vincent breathed his last breath. 

"Daddy?! DADDY?! PLEASE!! WAKE UP!!!" 

_FLASH_

"Mister Valentine?" Some one asked. 

"Yes?" Tyloric replied calmly. 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news sir..." 

"About What?" 

"About... You're Mother..." 

_FLASH_

"I'm sorry mother... I should have been there to protect you..." 

"It's not you're fault Tyloric... *cough cough* It couldn't be helped" Yuffie struggled to breath. 

"Please... don't leave me alone..." 

_FLASH_

"Ahh!" Tyloric shot up panting and sweating. He glanced around quickly checking his surroundings. Lightning still lay asleep "It was only a dream... only a dream..." Tyloric reassured himself over and over. 

That had been the same dream he had before he attacked his parents earlier. Why was he having this dream? It had been happening over and over. Was someone trying to tell him something? 


	29. Untitled SsS DONT GIVE ME THAT LOOK! SsS

Chapter 27: _Untitled **SsS DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! SsS**_

-

-

-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tyloric walked slowly and sleepily towards the home of his parents, barely able to keep his eyes open from the undeniably long and harsh night. He couldn't think, that made his head pound. He couldn't eat, then he'd fall asleep and slam his head into his food. He could only sleep. His normally pale gray eyes were darker and veins showed in his eyes. Dark rings hung under his eyes like his had just lost a fistfight. He stumbled and staggered not even able to walk in a straight line. His cape was blown back by the wind which made his efforts a little rougher with his like of energy. So all in all, he felt like hell.

AS I SAID BEFORE, HUMANS ARE PITIFUL CREATURES.

Silence demon spawn, it's you're fault I feel like this, taking advantage of me while I was asleep. So you're really the pitiful creature.

NO. DEMONS DO NOT SLEEP YOU FOOL. IT'S A WASTE OF TIME.

Shut up. Fact is humans do so shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood.

H-

Shut up!!!!!!!

Tyloric had no time to waste with a heathen like Flame. It was his fault Tyloric felt like he did in the first place. He walked through the door and up the stairs not even bothering to say good morning to Yuffie or Vincent. He opened the door to the room they were loaning him, walked in, and let his body fall onto the soft sheets and quickly fell into a deep, deep slumber.

__

_(*~*)_

"That bad a night huh?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes..." Vincent replied, leaning his head on the back of the couch of upon which he sat and closed his eyes.

Yuffie walked and sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's ok Vinnie. It's an ok time to sleep, as long as that jerk Terran stays away"

"Mmmm..." Vincent moaned.

Soon even they were asleep on the couch.

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

_AN: OK OK THIS CHAPTER SUCKED BUT REVIEW ANY WAY!_


	30. Tylorics timeline ÜOff PlotÜ

Chapter 28: _Tylorics Timeline_

-

-

-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AGE  6**- Flame arises from within Tyloric for the first time. 3 lives were lost due to the rampage of the demon. These deaths were out of Tyloric's control.

**AGE 8**- Vincent's mysterious and unfortunate death. Tyloric cried 1 1/2 days straight. Yuffie did not speak for 2 1/2 days.

**AGE 12**- Tyloric starts to train and learn the ways of a gun slinger.

**AGE 14**- Tyloric finishes his training as a gunslinger and finally masters the 'Death Penalty'

**AGE 15**- Tyloric gets in a fight with a pack of wolves while walking home from Nibelheim mountains. Defeats all of them but was clawed over the right eye. This is where the scar came from.

**AGE 16**- Yuffie and Tyloric move to Mideel.

**AGE 17**- Yuffie is killed in a robbery of her home. She managed to kill the robber in self-defense but took a severe gun shot wound to the right lung. Died 4 hours later in the hospital with Tyloric by her side. 3 1/2 hours later Flame simply takes control of Tyloric from the rage and anger towards the robber. Flame killed 2 lives that night. These lives we're in control of Tyloric he was just to blinded by sorrow and hate to react. The next day the town found out of what 'Tyloric' committed. Tyloric was cast out of Mideel, the town which this all took place.

**AGE 18**- Tyloric returns to Nibelheim manor, which no one has yet to move into, and buys it for him self and from then on became completely 'Anti-Social'. Only left manor to gather food, or run off when he was loosing control of Flame.

**AGE 20**- Tyloric meets 'Lightning' his dragon and becomes slightly more social, started to visit the other still living 'AVALANCHE' members, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Nanaki.

**AGE 30**- While traveling up Nibelheim mountain with Lightning one day, while walking up both of them just suddenly black out and are transported to the time period in the past, which currently brings them both here.


	31. Target Practice

Chapter 29: Target Practice

-

-

-

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyloric set the cans up along the table on the back yard, 25 In all. Tyloric had a strange way of blowing off emotions, he shot stuff, not people of course, objects that were cold and lifeless…… like him self. He took the gun from it's hoister and aimed and fired. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. He hit them all in the middle.

"Fantastic aim" someone stated. Tyloric guessed right away it was his father.

"Well you are my father after all" Tyloric replied.

"Yes, that is true isn't it?" He joked.

Tyloric hid a grin behind his high collars "Don't let it go to you're head" Tyloric chuckled.

"Awww, ruin my fun"

Tyloric rolled his eyes.

"So whats on you're mind?"\

"What?"

"Don't give me that, I used to shoot things to, to get my mind off things. What's up?"

"Lot's of things..."

"Liiiiike?"

"Why I came back here... I've been wondering lately if I was brought back to this time period for a reason..."

"Don't dwell on it. You're here so you'll find out soon enough"

"I guess..."

Vincent went inside.

Tyloric lay down on the smooth soft grass with one knee propped up and both hands behind his head. The sun's rays shone down on him and warmed and relaxed his tight tense muscles. He brushed a stray hair behind his ear, then closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN:

SO I'm having writers block! I just write stuff like this so people won't think I'm not trying =( please review!


	32. Clashes of Demons

_Chapter XXXX_: **Clashes of Demons**   
  


* * *

  
  


Tyloric tossed and turned as he slept on the ground. It had been like this for days now. Every time he would fall asleep it would be the same dream... the dream of his parent dying... playing as if it was a broken record over and over. 

But the phase two would take place... Flame would always take advantage of Tyloric's distressed state and take over, allowing him to do as he pleased and not have to worry about Tyloric getting in the way. 

Flame mentally smirked evily. It had been awhile since he had been released to have some fun... Why not start with Yuffie and Vincent? Why not see how strong chaos really was? It could be fun... 

Yes... it would be very fun indeed... to kill the two people he was working so hard to protect... it would be his funnest and hardest killing ever... but he doubted that the one called _Vincent_ would allow Tyloric to die... 

Slowly... Tyloric unknowingly began to transform... into the demon he had grown to despise... 

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

Vincent tensed as a sinister presence made itself known... Something was wrong... very wrong indeed... it was persuing to send chills up his spine... like and ice cube sliding down along his back side as it slowly melted away into nothing but a few droplets of water... 

**I take it you felt that too?** Chaos finally spoke up._ I'm afraid so..._ Chaos sneered mentally **Erraaaa III don't like it...**_I agree... but it feels... familure..._ _** HEHEHEHEH COME OUTSIDE AND PLAY... DEMONIC FATHER...**_

Vincent jumped at the mental sound of the low crackly voice, the a damaged stero speaker about to go dead. Barely understandable yet enough to send the most disturbing feeling peircing you're heart... 

Vincent didn't know why, but he unconciously made his way to the door that led to the back yard... He stopped infont of the door... a feeling urging him to continue to move forward... to go out into the mercy of the sun's beautiful light but he hesitated. 

His arm slowly lifted itself to the level of the knob as if it had a mind of it's own... he thanked Leviathen that Yuffie had gone out to visit Tifa in kalm with he golden Chocobo for the day... he knew that horrors that you would think could only exist in a nightmare... 

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

Tyloric had finally woken up from within the bowals of his blood thirsty counter part... he had feared this would happen... Flame had always had a horrible habit of taking control of his body every time he had a nightmare... But when Flame was in control... he made life a nightmare... 

_Flame... why do you always do this?... every single time... why?_ **Allow me to explain, my pathetic mortal host. You see unlike that failure Chaos, I won't allow my self to grow soft and weak. I am not like that...** _Then why didn't you kill them when that Terran guy was here?_ **...** _WELL?!_ **...**

Tyloric mentally sighed in annoyance and finally gave up... Because when Flame desided not to speak... he didn't speak... Ever. 

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

Sweat trickled down the former turk's neck like a shallow dried up river... Why was he getting this strange feeling of hesitation? It was like his body felt something that he didn't... like he was unaware of something... something important... 

**Let me take it from here, Valentine.** Chaos stirred within Vincent ordering for release. _Why? What good would that do?_ **For once you need to trust me. I sense something that you couldn't possibley even hope to match in the subject of strength and speed.**

Vincent was slightly dumbfounded but he didn't really have any other choice but than to go along with what the demon side of him was planning... He hesintly gave Chaos full control... 

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

Flame's smirk grew as he watched the back door viciously knocked down from the inside. He watched as the dust and sand cleared to see his so called 'demon father'. This would be an intresting battle indeed... and he was sertent he would enjoy it to the fullest. He was going to rip this softend dark skinned creature limb from limb slowly... as to not kill him to fast... he would feel every ounce of strength Flame had to give. 

"You wanted to see me..." Chaos hissed. He was standing up straight with his arms crossed and wings folded back gazing at Flame sternly. Anger filled his eyes. Chaos was sure that all this 'son' of his wanted was to drink the blood of him. But he of course wouldn't let that happen... Because deep down inside of Chaos, he had strangly grown to love the girl Yuffie in a different way than Vincent... he just didn't know he did. 

"Why yes... I believe I did..." Flame stated mockingly in his usual low, rouch, crackled voice. He let out a type of combination of a snarl and a smirk. Basicly show the teeth on one side of his mouth as the grinned insanly. 

"I already know you're going to try to kill me, and I suggest you reconsider", Chaos gave a death glare as if reading the other demon's mind. "Because I'm afraid I can't allow you to do so." 

"And why not, my pathetic excuse for a _'father'_?" Flame sneered the laster word. 

Chaos lowered his head making sure to keep eye contact with Flame, "It goes in a chain", Chaos said holding up one finger, "One, If I die, Vincent dies", he held up two fingers, "If Vincent dies, no one to protect Yuffie", he finshed crossing his arms again. 

Flame snarled in pure disgust, "It is as I thought! You have become a weakling. You have actually grown to care for people! You're are more pathetic than I had first come to believe! You should thank me, after all, I will soon have you back in the underworld where you belong when I kill you!" 

Chaos shook his head, "You need to understand. I was like you. Even for a demon there is a little more to life than just killing for the pleasure of it", Chaos stared emotionless at his so called demonic 'son'. 

"We shall see!!", he yelled as he lept for Chaos...   
  


* * *

  
  


**AN: Euuuuu! I left you at a cliff hanger! I left you at a cliff hanger! I left you at a cliff hanger! *points finger at readers while dancing around them like a two year old* This was originally to be a very very very very very very long chapter, but I decided to split it up into a bunch of smaller chapters. The next chapter will be somewhere around 5,000 maybe 6,000 chapters. I've already written it but before I upload it I want to finish the seris of Clashes of Demons. I my self and very very proud of the way this one chapter turned out! *Gives self a pat on the back* I would be very very grateful for reviews and no flames! Flames will be given to... Flame as chew toys!**

Flame: I'm not some pet!! 

DS: Yes you are! *pats Flame on the head* 

Flame: I'M NOT A PET! *snaps of DS's hand* 

DS: Bad Flame! Now if you don't start behaving you're self I'll use my powers of an author to turn you into a bunny! 

Flame: *Mummbles while letting DS continue patting* 


	33. Flame Can't Do It

Chapter XXXX: Flame Can't Do It  
  
AUTHORS NOTES (THE HORRORS! THE HORRORS!!!!)  
  
I decided to NOT let there be a big fight scene *dodges vairious flying objects* LET ME EXPLAIN! While re-reading it I would have been forced to change the rateing of this story to R! The graphic nature was just to... graphic, bloody, gory, violant.... So... I am sorry readers! But I have no choice but to ban the fight scene.... *sighs*  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Flame halted mid attack.... what was he doing? It was if his world shattered, something was halting him off the attack... why couldn't he do it...?  
  
No... You... Can't.... A faint voice stated. DAMN YOU HUMAN! DO NOT STOP ME!!!!! He tried to attack again, but his concience held him back... he couldn't do it... GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He mentaly yeld. DAMN YOU HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't.... want.... to cause.... you pain... Flame.... but... I can't....... let you...... And I'm sure.... you don't want to.... either.....  
  
NO! YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!! But who was he kidding? The mortal was right... he couldn't harm Chaos.... he couldn't do it..... he fell to his knees... confused... and feeling alone.  
  
(AN: LOTS OF "...'s" huh?)  
  
Chaos walked up to his demonic son. Damn the idiot, this son of a bitch son of his forced himself to learn the hard way: NEVER PISS OFF YOUR HOST!!  
  
(AN: LOL)  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
13 days later-----------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is he still asleep?" Yuffie asked Vincent leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid so," was all he could think to say.  
  
CHAOS: ...want an idiot... that son of mine.................................  
  
VINCENT: ......  
  
"It's not his fault you know... he couldn't contorle it..." Yuffie stated.  
  
"I know... I just wish... there had been something more I could have done"  
  
"Shut up" Earning a startled confused look from Vincent.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shut up, don't you dare go on another one of those "It's all my fault" gigs like when we first found you!"  
  
Vincent blinked once, twice, three times, before gripping Yuffie around the waste before pulling her into a forceful hug, a smirk spread across his face beofre he forced his lips on to hers. Breaking the kiss, Yuffie rested her head on Vincent's firm, yet soft chest.  
  
"I love you Vinnie..."  
  
"Mmm mm mmmmm" Vincent replied with his face burried inside her brown silky hair.  
  
"Ahem" came a voice from behind, letting his presence known.  
  
They turned around to see a smirking Tyloric leaning against the door frame with a brow raised in amusment.  
  
"Am I interupting something? Or should I just go back to bed?" a smirk still across his face.  
  
Yuffie just smiled and replied "Maybe..." and leaned against a blushing Vincent.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: OK, SHORT CHAPTER! But I had a very fun time writing it :) *continues to pat Flame*  
  
Flame: *grumples* 


	34. Friend or Foe?

Chapter **_XXXX_**: Friend or Foe?

Tyloric had gone back to sleep. He was so tired for some reason, most likely because he had such a hard time restraining Flame. Yuffie insisted he eat something first, he had been asleep for nearly 2 weeks, but just so tired, he didn't even have the energy to eat.

So, he just lay there, silently waiting for the void of sleep to take him... He waited patiently, it seemed like he had been lying there for hours. He was so tired, but then why wouldn't he fall asleep? Oh well, Tyloric finally thought as he gave up trying to sleep and opened his eyes.

He saw the sky... a pitch-black sky... _Must be nighttime_... he thought. Then it hit him, Sky? Inside? As he thought, a sharp pain jabbed into his spine.

"Err!" he grunted as his body jolted up unconsciously at the sudden pain. He looked at what had stabbed him in the back to see it was a giant rock with a sharp peak. A rock? He thought.

He looked around. He was in some sort of wasteland, an endless wasteland of shattered ground and rock. A strange blood red fog blurred his vision. _Where am I_? He pondered as he stood to his feet and continued to survey his surroundings. 

He started to walk, slowly and cautiously through this unknown terrain he found himself trapped in. Something caught his eye, someone was resting on a nearby stone. He started to slowly run, almost at the pace of jogging but a little faster, but jolted himself to a stop when he started to recognize the being... Flame.

But how could that be? How is he... when did he? It didn't add up.

".....Flame?" He just blurted out without even thinking.

The supposed 'Flame' jumped, startled and totally taken off guard, twisted around. "WHAT? WHO A-" he started to ask in his normal low crackly tone before noticing Tyloric. "HOW DID YOU?" he started before getting cut off by Tyloric "How do I know? I just woke up here!" he yelled, suddenly feeling light headed and fell to the ground, unable to catch himself due to lack of strength. He landed with a loud crash.

Flame unknowingly scampered over to the fallen Tyloric, lifting his hosts head in his broad arm. He immediately realized what he was doing, caring for another.

"WHATS WRONG?" Flame demanded, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach for showing concern.

Tyloric wanted to respond, but couldn't find the strength to. "DAMNIT YOU BASTARD! WHATS WRONG?!" His rage quickly built up.

Tyloric took the deepest breath he could manage before whispering "Can't... breath..." Of course! Why didn't he realize it earlier? There is not much oxygen in this realm. Flame survived in it because his body breath in carbon dioxide and breath out oxygen. 

Tyloric couldn't handle it anymore and blacked out. **Crap!** What was he going to do? Then he thought of something, he could- not! Not on his life! He would not put his mouth on another males! But if he didn't, Tyloric would- but how could he? What was he  going to- **DAMNIT!** He mentally exclaimed  in frustration. If Tyloric died, he would to, because with out a host... **SHIT!** He was being forced to swallow his pride. 

Without thinking he pressed his mouth against Tyloric's and exhaled, quickly jolting back in disgust. It felt like his mouth had been set on fire and it made him sick to think about what he had just done. But he already knew one breath wouldn't be enough...

Just as he was about to do it again, Tyloric simply vanished. Gone. Disappeared. 

"WHERE DID HE GO?"

**_AN: Ok, I know where yaw think this is going, but your wrong. This isn't a Yaoi! You'll figure it all out in the next Chapter :P_****__**


	35. Life, Truth, Meaning Death THE END

Chapter **_FINAL_**: Life, Truth, Meaning... Death

Life... what is it really? Most people think it is a one time only deal. You come then you go in such a short time. Others believe in reincarnation. That you come back after death as an animal or a bug. But every one else... We know better. 

I've cheated death more than once. At first I enjoyed the fact of living forever, but after a while... It scared me... All the pain... I've died so many times... each life after another. The pain I have endure... The Cetra's will pay... they will pay for what they put me through...

I am Terran, and I will not be defied... Ever.

I will rule this world with the strength of immortality.  They can try to stop me like they did Sephiroth, but one by one they will fall. I shall kill them all... Nothing in this world can possibly stop me... struggle as they might, I will be the one to win this fight.

Death is my meaning for being. I am Terran, and I will not be defied... Ever.

THE END OF THE BEGINNING 

AN: This story has come to an end. Look for the sequel coming soon...


	36. Final Out Going Authors Notes

----Final Out Going Authors Notes---

(News Update)  
  
Attention to all  
  
As I'm sure many of you have noticed, this story is in dire need of help. I have noticed (of the course of writing it) that the story remained inconsistent. I strayed from the plot many times, added useless things just to make the chapters longer, and just pretty much killed what I had originally intended this story to become.  
  
In saying this, I have come to a decision: I am going to re-write the entire novel. I will post it under another story, which will eventually be entitled: Death in the Darkness.  
  
"Death in the Darkness" originally intended to be the title of this story, but was changed for reasons unknown. Me and my friend, Coda, as well as my ever loving friend and beta reader, Yufsters, will be re-writing the entire book chapter by chapter, sentence by sentence, and word for word.  
  
You can look forward to the re-write sometime by the end of November. We will hopefully have at least the first few chapters done by then, but I'm not expecting it to be done sometime by the end on January next year.  
  
The sequel will not be released until after the re-write is done, so you can hope to see it sometime next summer. I know it seems like a long wait, but it will be worth it, promise.  
  
We have also decided that this will be a trilogy. So the entire series should be done by the summer of 2006, so just bare with us, ok?

But, In the meantime, why not go read my friend, DarkKittes works? Just do a search under the search engine. You don't want to miss her work (It's better than mine :D)  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
-Demonstar


End file.
